The Life of Harry Potter
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: This is the fic I told you guys about that my friends was working on. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. HP/OFC pairing
1. Chapter 1

****

Note: I do not own anything in this story that may come from or has a likeness to the movies and/or books. I also do not own any of the characters except for my own (I.e. Crystal, her sister Melody, and their parents.) Enjoy and please comment with any changes (I'm open for improvements) and opinions. Thank you Destined Love.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

So many things ran through my head as I watched him leave the office. "I have to," He'd said, "It's the only way." My breath came in quick sharp gasps. I thought of all the times we'd spent together. I heard his voice whispering in my head, "I love you," over and over again; no it wouldn't end like this. I had to stop him. Curses flew over my head as I ran after him as fast as I could…

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said bumping into one of the other first years. He turned around, his green eyes sparkling with interest behind his black rimmed glasses. His jet black hair looked messy but had hints where he'd tried to tame it.

"That's okay," Harry Potter said, with a kind smile. I smiled in return, tucking a strand of my reddish blonde hair behind my ear. "No harm, no foul." I looked down at the floor as we headed into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. A school designed especially for witches and wizards to learn how to use magic. I felt privileged to be walking in that wonderful castle with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but didn't show it. Unlike many other students and even some teachers, I didn't like to gush on famous wizards. It just wasn't me. Many years ago, when he was just an infant, Harry's parents were murdered by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Which is where his fame came in; he was the only wizard to survive the Killing Curse. We entered a big room with long tables lined up on either side. One of these tables sat at the front lined with older witches and wizards. The teachers were talking among themselves as a middle aged witch with brown hair stood in front of the table holding a wrinkled brown hat in one hand and what appeared to be a list in the other.

"Quiet down please," The woman said holding up the list. "My name is Professor McGonagall. As I call your name, I want you to come forward and I shall place the hat on your head which will determine which of the four houses you shall be placed in. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine." She then began to read from the list. "Crystal Martin,"

I grew nervous as I approached the small stool sitting next to McGonagall. I sat upon it not wanting to look into the eyes of my other classmates. This was the drill for all first years, once sorted we would remain in our house for the remainder years. Once a young witch or wizard turns eleven years old, he/she should receive a letter accepting them into the school and they would continue to learn until they turned seventeen. I hoped to be a great witch just like my mom. As soon as the hat touched my head, a voice whispered in my ear. "What a nice brain you have here. Hmmm a tough decision in deed," I looked around frantically before I realized the hat had come to life and was deciding where to put me. After a few moments of whispering, it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR," the table nearest the group of first years waiting to be sorted burst into applause and cheers. I smiled as I jumped down from the stool and made my way to my House's table where I was greeted with many Welcomes and pats on the back. The sorting went on. Silence fell as Harry was called to the stool. The hat was placed on his messy black hair and after a few moments of Harry whispering "Not Slytherine, not Slytherine." The sorting hat finally placed him in Gryffindor. The table exploded with applause and screams; the other tables slouched in their seats, disappointed. My heart raced as he sat next to me, along with two other first years, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

After the feast we were shown to our dormitories. Our house Prefect, Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother, showed us which way to go to get to the bedrooms. Girls were on the right and boys on the left. After a tour of the common room, I sat on the couch standing in front of an elegant fireplace and pulled out my wand. I twirled it in my hands, thinking about my parents. They were killed much in the same manner as Harry's; although I knew mine until I was nine. My mother was a Muggleborn and my father was a half-blood. That's the reason they we're killed. I was at a friend's house down the street when it happened, otherwise I might have been killed along with them. I'd learned a bit of magic from them before they died. I started to cry. Thinking I was alone, I jumped when I heard his voice,

"Are you okay?" I turned around, wiping my eyes swiftly. Harry was standing near the stairs to the boy's section of the dorm. I nodded and turned back around looking at the fireplace. He came around the couch and sat next to me. "Are you sure?" He asked trying to be friendly. I nodded with a shy smile.

"I was just….thinking of my parents." I replied

"They must be very proud of you," He said with a kind smile.

"Yes I'm sure they must be." I replied, "They…weren't there when I got my letter." I looked at him, "They died when I was nine."

"I'm sorry," He said softly, I nodded,

"Thanks," I paused, "I'm sorry about your parents. I heard about it." He gazed at the fireplace,

"Sadly, I never got a chance to know them. But I've been told that they were great people." I nodded,

"They were….my Dad was friends with your mom when they were in school." I said.

The next day, Harry and I walked to our first class together. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by a shy stuttering man named Professor Quirrell. As we walked we got to know more about each other. I wanted to cry when he told me his Aunt and Uncle made him sleep in a small closet under the stairs. "That's cruel," I said as we sat down next to each other. Harry shrugged,

"They are my only known family left. I had nowhere else to go." He suddenly winced and his hand shot up to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting a hand on his arm. He shook his head,

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said, but I knew there was something wrong. I followed his gaze to Professor Quirrell who stood with his back to us, searching through a pile of papers on his desk.

The days flew by as I got to know Harry more and more. He also introduced me to Ron and Hermione who had become his friends. On Halloween night I was in the bathroom with Hermione who had been crying. Ron had said something she found insulting after charms class earlier that day. "Hermione, come on. He didn't mean it." I said, trying to coax her out of the stall.

"How would you know?" She sobbed, "He's such a jerk!" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Just go," she said, "I want to be alone."

"Hermione, come on. I'm not leaving here without you. You are going to eat tonight if it kills me!" I said.

After a few moments Hermione finally decided to come out of the stall. I put my arm around her shoulder as she wiped her red eyes. We heard several loud thumps and froze. "What was that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, but I don't like it." I said looking toward the door. At first we only saw the troll's club, and then it entered the bathroom, Huge with pale green skin. Hermione screamed and ran back into the stall.

"CRYSTAL, MOVE!" I heard a voice shout. I looked behind the giant leg of the troll and saw Harry and Ron who had come looking for us. I fell back as the troll tried to smash me with the club. I screamed and crawled under the sinks which soon shattered, covering me with glass. Harry started picking up rubble from the crumbling wall where the troll had busted through, and started chucking it at the troll's head.

After Ron smashed it in the head with its own club using the hover charm, Harry helped me up. Ron tended to Hermione, apologizing for his insensitive words. Professor's McGonagall, Snape (Potions Master) and Quirrell came rushing in, wands drawn. McGonagall scolded Hermione as she covered for Ron and Harry by saying she went looking for the troll thinking she could take care of it herself. McGonagall took away five points from Gryffindor house. We all groaned; we were given points for accomplishments and had points taken away for rule breaking or foolish actions. The points were added at the end and the house with the most points received the House Cup, which was a real honor. However our hopes went up a notch when Harry AND Ron received five points each for saving me and Hermione from the troll. I had added to Hermione's story by saying I was worried about her and went looking for her and tried to help her fight it off.

The next day Harry was caught in deep thought. At lunch I couldn't take anymore and asked him what he was thinking about. "A few days ago Hermione, Ron and I stumbled upon a room on the fifth floor. Inside the room was a huge three headed dog. I noticed that it was standing on a door of some kind. The night the troll got in, Snape had a wound on his leg. I think he tried to get past the dog and through that door to find whatever is beyond it. Didn't you notice he was limping this morning?" He explained, I shook my head,

"No, I didn't notice." I said, "Do you have any idea why that dog is in there?" I asked, but he shook his head. "Harry, I don't think you should worry about it. Concentrate on the match today." Harry had gotten onto the Quidditch team near the beginning of the year. We were learning to ride magical brooms, when Neville Longbottom, a clumsy sort of boy, accidentally rose from the ground before Madame Hooch, the instructor and referee of all Quidditch matches, gave the okay.

Shortly after Neville's feet left the ground, he fell off the broom, breaking his arm. Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing, ordering the rest of us to stay on the ground until she came back. Draco Malfoy, a pathetic trouble maker, picked up a small ball that Neville had dropped. It was a Remem-Brall. "If he hadn't dropped this, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He jeered and started laughing.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere he can't find it." He said mounting his broom, "How about the roof?" and he took off. Harry glared at him and mounted his own broom.

"Harry, no!" Hermione said, "You heard what Madame Hooch said." But Harry ignored her and took off. He was a natural; catching up to Malfoy with no problem,

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." He yelled, holding out his hand.

"You want it, go get it Potter!" Malfoy sneered and threw the Remem-Brall as far as he could. Harry's broom shot forward and he caught the ball with ease.

We all had cheered as he came back to the ground, holding up the ball. I was laughing, but stopped when I saw Professor McGonagall heading our way. "Uh oh," I said and hurried to where Harry was standing, placing the ball inside his robes, intending to visit the hospital wing to return it to Neville. Before I could say anything, McGonagall called,

"Harry Potter," the group around him fell silent, "Come with me please," She said and Harry reluctantly went. I tried to follow, wanting to plead with McGonagall, but Hermione grasped my arm. Turns out, he wasn't in trouble at all, but placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker. As I left lunch I found Harry looking at the glass case outside the Great Hall. Inside the case was a small plaque with the names of former Quidditch Champions. I joined him, following his gaze to the name of the seeker, his position. Embezzled in gold was the name James Potter.

"That's your dad, right?" I asked and he nodded, beaming. He turned to face me,

"Yeah; Hermione showed me this shortly after I gained the position. Dad was a seeker as well, the best." He said excitedly. I smiled and gave him a one armed hug.

"He'd be very proud of you Harry." I said, and we headed out to the field. The match went well…even though it was against Slytherine; who were indeed a bunch of cheaters.

Near the end of the match I saw Harry finally start to move. The way he suddenly bolted to the other side of the field proved he had spotted the snitch, the tiny golden ball which would end the game. That was the job of the seeker to find the snitch and catch it giving their team an automatic win. I watched through a pair of binoculars as he reached out, the small ball inches from his fingertips. Suddenly his broom went haywire, jerking around, causing him to lose his grip. He fell off the broom but did not hit the ground. He regained his grip just as he lost it and was dangling from the tip of his broom, which continued to jerk and sway. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Hermione looked through her own binoculars as Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts and a friend of ours, started to fidget nervously. Hermione gasped,

"Snape's cursing the broom," She whispered frantically. I centered my binoculars on the teachers stand and saw that Snape's mouth was moving.

"What do we do?" I asked, really worried, Hermione made her way out of the stands,

"I'll take care of it," I watched carefully as Hermione was gone, watching Harry hanging on for dear life as his broom gave one final jerk before stopping. He climbed up and looked around for the snitch again.

He spotted it immediately, and I watched carefully as he pursued the gold spec, standing up on his broom so both his hands were free. He took one step forward and toppled off the broom. I let out a small scream as he hit the ground, "HARRY," I started to head for the stairs leading out of the stands when he stood up, clutching his stomach.

He wretched and hacked until something popped out of his mouth. I peered eagerly through the binoculars and screamed with delight. The snitch's wings beat weakly in his hands. "HARRY POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR RECIEVES 30 POINTS!" the announcer called through the loud speaker. Madame Hooch blew her whistle,

"GRYFFINDOR WINS," She called with delight. I jumped up and down hugging Hermione as we screamed and cheered. I couldn't help myself as we hurried onto the field to congratulate the young seeker. I engulfed him in a big hug. He returned it laughing.

"You did it Harry!" I said excitedly, "Congrats,"

"Thanks Crys," he said as Ron and Hermione joined in on the hug.

The nest day we headed to Hagrid's hut, Harry's idea. He thought maybe Hagrid had some idea as to the three headed dog on the fifth floor. "Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked when Harry mentioned the dog.

"Fluffy, That thing has a name?" Ron asked

"Of course, he's mine." Hagrid replied, letting us into his hut. It was small to him but extremely roomy for us. Hagrid was part giant which caused him to be much bigger than anyone else in the castle. "I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes," The four of us said together, Hagrid's face grew rigid,

"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled to himself, and then said louder, "Look what Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel." He stopped, his eyes growing bigger, then shook his head and said "I shouldn't have told you that." Hermione piped up then,

"Hagrid, please tell us, who is Nicholas Flammel?" she asked, Hagrid sighed and turned to face us. "Never mind," He said, "You're meddling in things that you should leave alone." He said. I crossed my arms and looked at the others,

"Maybe Hagrid's right you guys." I said, but the others were determined to learn more. We stayed out too late that night and thanks to Malfoy we were caught out after curfew. The reason we were out so late was because Hagrid had just hatched an egg he'd won off a merchant a few weeks before term started. It was a dragon's egg, and Hagrid named the little guy Norbert.

Our detention was to be served with Hagrid himself as he had business in the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy protested by saying that it was off limits to students and that this was breaking rules as it was. I rolled my eyes and scoffed and he looked at me. "Got a problem Martin?" He asked coming too close for my liking.

"Just that you are such a coward Malfoy," I said pushing him away, "why don't you shut your pathetic trap for once and just live with it." Malfoy started to protest but was stopped by Hagrid who had already begun speaking.

"Right, you five, let's get going." Hagrid said. Once we were finished, we headed to bed.

"That was bloody ridiculous." I said as we entered the common room. Harry seemed disturbed, "Harry, are you alright?" He looked at me, as if I'd just woke him up from a deep sleep.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine….just tired." He said simply and started for the boys' dorm. The next few days were murder. Hermione and I searched the library more than a hundred times looking for information on Nicholas Flammel. And over a hundred times, we found nothing. One cold day I was watching Harry and Ron playing chess. I chuckled as Harry's bishop was smashed by Ron's queen; literally smashed. Wizard's chess is different than regular chess played by Muggles (human beings with no knowledge of magic). In Wizard's chess the pieces moved of their own accord by the command of the players and were literally destroyed when prompted.

"That's completely barbaric." Hermione said from behind me. I turned and smiled at her.

"That's Wizard's Chess," I said, Ron looked up from his game,

"I see you've packed," He said with a smirk, Hermione's face remained serious,

"I see you haven't," She replied. Ron looked back at the chess board as Harry's Castle too one of Ron's pawns.

"Change of plans. Mum and Dad are spending Christmas with Charlie in Romania. He's studying dragons there." He said proudly.

"Good, then you can help Harry. He's going to go to the library to look for information on Nicholas Flammel." Hermione said, and Ron groaned,

"Again, we've searched a hundred times!"

"Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas," Hermione said and walked off with her bag in tow. The Christmas season had come upon us. Harry of course couldn't stand to spend another depressing Christmas with his Aunt and Uncle and I, being very compassionate toward him, decided to stay so he and Ron would have some company.

* * *

Christmas Eve night, I curled up by the fireplace in my pajamas, reading one of my favorite novels. The fire crackled and popped as I read which I found to be very comforting. Harry soon joined me. "Crystal, may I ask you something?" He seemed hesitant when I said sure. "Well, I was just curious….how exactly did your parents….die?" He dragged the question out as if at any moment I'd storm off. I placed my bookmark on the page I was reading and closed the book.

"I was ten," I said, "Mum and Dad were excited about my birthday the week they were killed. They were excited about my letter I would receive the day after. The night they died, I was at a friend's house, staying the night. She lived just down the street, so I started walking home the next morning. Once I arrived at the house, it was destroyed, the roof completely blown apart. Dumbledore was waiting for me. He explained what happened and I collapsed. An evil wizard killed them. I was lucky to have been gone when it happened; otherwise he would have killed me as well." I paused when I saw Harry's face, "What, what is it?"

"Did he tell you the name?" He asked, anger swelling in his voice.

"I don't remember the man's name, but he was a follower of Voldemort." I said. Harry's fists clenched. "Harry, what is it?"

"Voldemort was the one who killed my parents….and gave me this." He brushed back his hair which hung over his forehead to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"I knew you were famous for that scar, Harry, but I never really knew the story." I said horrified that my parents' deaths involved the same man as his.

The next morning, Christmas morning, Ron was calling for me and Harry to come downstairs. "Guys wake up!" It's Christmas!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I groggily crawled out of bed and got dressed. Harry was already downstairs with Ron both still in their pajamas. "Happy Christmas Crys!" They both called as I emerged from the stairs to the Common Room. I smiled,

"Happy Christmas boys," I replied and hugged each of them. Harry's hug lingered slightly longer than Ron's and he tried holding back a laugh. Harry was surprised to see that he had presents. I had received a letter from my sister who took care of me after Mum and Dad died, wishing me a merry Christmas and hoping that I was enjoying soon. I reminded myself that I would have to write back explaining about my new friends and the fact that one of those friends was Harry Potter. I also found a small package under the letter which contained a beautiful necklace in the shape of a ruby heart. It was a locket, and when I opened it, my mother and father smiled up at me waving at the camera. That was another wonderful thing about the magical world. Pictures moved as if they were alive. Tears fell from my eyes and Harry saw.

"Are you okay, Crys?" He asked, coming to my side. I nodded and showed him the locket,

"My parents; this was my mother's locket. My sister, Melody, sent it to me." Harry smiled.

He helped me put the locket around my neck and sat next to me on the couch. Ron handed him a package they had missed. There was a note on top of the wrapping. Harry read it aloud. "Your father left this in my possession when he died. I thought it should be returned to you. Use it well." Slightly confused, he set the note aside and opened the package. "It's a cloak," He said standing up and spreading it out.

"Try it on then," Ron said around a mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I smiled and shook my head. Ron never knew how to stop eating. Harry swung the cloak around his body and laid it on his shoulders. Immediately his body disappeared. My jaw dropped, so did Ron's. A few of the beans tumbled out of his mouth and onto the floor. He gulped down the rest of the beans and said "I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak! Those are very rare." Harry was surprised as he turned around,

"I'm invisible; this is awesome!" He said with a laugh. I smiled, the ruby heart locket clasped in my hands. We opened the rest of our gifts, Harry had put together several kinds of candy for each of us and Ron's mother, whom Harry and I both met on the platform boarding the train for school, made us each a sweater with our first initials on them. Mine was a deep red with a glittering silver "C".

That night I fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Harry to return. He'd taken his father's cloak and headed to the library where he would search the restricted section for information. I was trying to stay up as late as I could, but eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open. What was taking him so long? Then suddenly someone was shaking me "Crystal, wake up!" Harry whispered quickly, "Crys!" I opened my eyes and sat up,

"What, what is it?" I asked, he threw the cloak over me and said, "Come on, I saw them! I saw my parents!" I walked along side him under the cloak as he led me to a room I'd never noticed before. When he removed the cloak, a mirror stood before us. "There, look!" He said excitedly, pointing to the glass. "It's them, it's my parents!" But I saw nothing,

"Harry," I said comfortingly, "I don't see anything." Harry took my hand, which made me blush slightly.

"Here, you're not looking into it properly. Stand here," He gently placed me directly in front of the mirror. That's when I saw it. Harry was standing beside the mirror, but I still saw him standing beside me. His arm was around my waist, and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I gasped, and Harry beamed,

"You see them, don't you?" He said excitedly and hurriedly moved to my side. I stammered as I tried to think of something else I could have seen in the mirror, too embarrassed to tell him what I truly saw.

"I, I see myself, in what looks to be my seventh year! My parents are standing with me as I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. He's congratulating me on finishing my schooling." I said, and looked at him. "I would say this is the future…but if you saw your parents…and I see mine…then that's not possible. What is this?" He shrugged and said he didn't know.

We sat in front of that mirror for what seemed like hours, me seeing Harry, holding me in his arms, Harry seeing his dead parents. I wondered why I was seeing what I saw. I was far too young to be thinking of having a boyfriend. Dumbledore frightened us when he spoke. "I see you two have taken a liking in the Mirror of Erised." We both jumped to our feet.

"Harry found it sir. We were actually just leaving." I said nervously, Dumbledore held up his hands in an 'It's okay' gesture.

"That's quite alright, Crystal. I myself have been mystified by the mirror. I assume you now know what it does." He said with a smile. Harry spoke up,

"It shows us what we want." My eyes widened, I WANTED what I saw in the mirror? Dumbledore chuckled,

"Yes, and no; it in fact shows us our deepest desires. It is quite dangerous. Men have wasted their whole lives before it, even gone mad." He explained, looking in the mirror. This explanation made me more nervous.

Dumbledore went on to explain that because of the dangers it possesses, the mirror was to be moved to a new home the next evening. Harry and I headed back to the common room. As Harry pulled the cloak off me, his hand brushed mine. My face went red forcing me to hurry up the stairs, bidding Harry a quick goodnight as I went. I had to explain to myself that he and I were only eleven years old, and too young to be worried about relationships. After break, Hermione seemed flustered when she returned. She was carrying a huge book with her as we were in the Great Hall relaxing after potions. I was still thinking about what I saw in that mirror until she dropped the book in front of me, Harry and Ron. "I checked this book out at the start of the year! How could I have been so stupid as to forget?" She said, plopping down in between me and Harry which made me feel more comfortable. I moved over a bit to make room for her to open the book and flip through the pages. Harry pushed up his glasses and looked at the page she was reading, his head tilted. His hair moved slightly revealing the scar. I caught myself staring at him, and looked away down at the book. "Nicholas Flammel; the only known wizard to possess the Sorcerer's Stone!" she read, "The Stone is a magical object that can grant any witch or wizard immortality."

My jaw dropped; could that possibly be what is beneath that door guarded by Fluffy? When I voiced this question out loud, Harry nodded, "I'm sure it is, Crys." He said, completely sure of himself. The next few days went by quickly. We found out from Hagrid that Fluffy can be put to sleep with music, and then after Hagrid scolded himself about keeping his big mouth shut, we headed to the room on the fifth floor. A harp was already playing when we got there. "Snape already beat us here." Harry said disappointedly. The giant dog snored loudly as we approached the trap door under its giant paw. I gulped when Harry went forward and started to lift the paw. Ron and Hermione joined in as I grasped the handle to the door. As soon as the paw was moved, I pulled on the handle. The door swung up with ease. I couldn't see anything below,

"_Lumos_," I whispered, holding my wand out. A small ball of light appeared at the tip and I pointed it down the hole. "I can't see a thing." The room seemed oddly quiet.

"Is it just me, or did it get really quiet." Harry asked, starting to worry. I nodded in agreement and then Ron groaned. Something dripped onto his shoulder. I looked up and saw the dog growling softly. I gasped and jumped down the hole without thinking.

I landed in a clump of plant like things. Harry landed next to me, followed by Hermione then Ron. "What is this?" I asked, and as if hearing my voice, the plants tangled themselves around my body. I looked around frantically and saw that the others were having the same problem. Hermione was the only one not panicking.

"Don't move," she told us, I stopped struggling. "This is Devil's Snare. If you struggle it'll only kill you faster."

"Oh yeah, now I can relax." Ron said and struggled harder. Hermione disappeared under the plant, "HERMIONE NO," He yelled and struggled even more.

"Just relax," Hermione's voice drifted from under the plant, I continued to relax,

"Hermione where are you?" Harry called, almost completely under.

"Relax," she said again, getting irritated, "Trust me," I finally slid under and landed in a hidden area below. Hermione was down there waiting. "You okay?" She asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said Harry joined us then, getting up and brushing himself off. Ron was still screaming above. "He's not relaxing very well," I said worriedly. Hermione started pacing. Thinking of a spell she learned to repel Devil's Snare.

"Sunlight," She said, "Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the place where Ron was struggling "_Lumos Solem_" she said clearly, sending a shot of light piercing the plant. Ron tumbled through, landing with a loud thump on the hard cement floor beneath. I helped him up and we continued on.

The next room contained a broom. I looked at Harry and he met my gaze. "You are the seeker Harry. I think you'd better take care of this one." I said looking up. Above us several keys were flying around. Ron and Hermione were examining the door.

"_Alohomora,_" Ron said over and over again. But the door would not unlock. Harry examined the broom then looked at them.

"What is it?" I asked, Harry was worried,

"It's too easy," He said, looking back at the broom, Ron scoffed

"Oh come on Harry. If Snape can catch a key on that old thing, you can." He said and Harry touched the broom. Immediately the keys went into a frenzy swarming at Harry trying to attack. Harry mounted the broom and swatted at the keys, looking for the right one which Hermione explained must have been an old fashioned one. Harry spotted it, the one with a broken wing and went for it. Once he caught it I ran to the door.

"Catch the key!" He shouted, throwing it to Hermione. He then flew off the other way trying to get rid of the keys. As soon as the door was open, Ron and Hermione scrambled through. I looked back just as Harry turned and was coming toward the door. I bolted through and slammed it shut as soon as Harry was out. The next room we came too felt like a cemetery. I shivered; Harry saw it and gave me a comforting smile. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently in a friendly hug. He dropped his arm as we ventured farther in the room. Ron realized that it wasn't a cemetery but a giant chess board. I gulped and Hermione asked exactly what I was thinking.

"You don't think this'll be like real wizard's chess….do you?" Ron shrugged as he tried heading toward the door on the other side of the room. The line of smaller statues pulled out swords as he approached and crossed the sword of the statue next to them, blocking the path. Ron then turned around and ordered one of the smaller statues on our side to move forward to the square right in front of the opponent side. The statue diagonal with the one Ron sent forward, awakened and smashed it into pieces. Ron gulped,

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be EXACTLY like wizard's chess." He said and I gripped Harry's arm tightly.

"You mean we have to play our way to the next room?" I asked, my voice shaking. My eyes met Harry's and he nodded reluctantly. We took our places; Hermione played as a castle piece on the Queen's side, Ron and I were the two knights, and Harry was a bishop. As we played, we started to lose. I grew worried when Ron stated his next move.

"When I make my move, the Queen will take me. Harry you then take out the King." He explained. I struggled to get up after the Queen destroyed the horse I was on. My leg was broken and I screamed out when I tried to move it.

The game went on, and Ron sacrificed himself after many protests from Hermione. Harry then moved in front of the King and called "Check Mate," The Queen's sword fell from its hands and Harry ran over to where I lay, Hermione to Ron. "Crys, are you alright?" He asked, and I shook my head,

"I think my leg is broken." I said as he gingerly moved it, making me wince.

"Yea, I think it is. We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey; she'll fix you right up." He said

"Harry," Hermione said, supporting a slightly injured Ron. "Go on…I'll take her and Ron." Harry started to protest, but she held up her hand, "It has to be you, Harry. You have to be the one to go on. Don't worry; I'm sure things will be okay." He took one look at me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Go, Harry," I said touching his hand. He looked me straight in the eyes. "We'll be okay. Now please, go, stop Snape before he can get the stone." I raised my hand and put it on his cheek, "He wants it for Voldemort, you and I both know it." I whispered, unheard by Ron and Hermione. He nodded and stood up. I allowed him to help me up and watched him go as Ron and Hermione supported me.

"Come on," Hermione said gently, "You need to get to the Hospital Wing, and fast." Once there, Madame Pomfrey wrapped up my leg after first casting a spell to mend it. I fell asleep shortly after she put me in one of the many beds. "Crystal, wake up," I felt a hand shaking me and opened my eyes,

"What is it?" I asked weakly. I sat up and looked around; Hermione was sitting by my bed. I sat up quickly as I realized we were the only two in the room, too quickly; I groaned in pain as my leg shifted. "Where are Ron and Harry? Is Harry okay?" I asked, trying to prop myself on the pillows very carefully so as not to hurt my leg again.

"As far as I know he's fine. Ron went back down to help Dumbledore bring him up. Harry was unconscious, when they found him. The stone was lying next to him." She said with an unsure tone. I started to panic when I saw Dumbledore carrying Harry, still unconscious, into the room, followed by Ron.

"Professor is he…" I started to ask but before I could finish, Dumbledore smiled,

"He's fine, Ms. Martin; just overwhelmed." He placed Harry on the bed next to mine.

I stayed awake watching him. When he finally stirred the next morning, relief swept over me. He sat up slowly, and smiled weakly at the gifts his friends had left for him. "Harry," He looked at me,

"Crystal, how's your leg?" He asked, I removed the covers and showed him my bandaged wound.

"Healing normally; how are you feeling? I was so worried." I said.

"I'm okay, better than okay really. It wasn't Snape…it was Professor Quirrell. Voldemort was with him…basically using Quirrell's body to survive." He said and my jaw fell in shock. He went on to explain how the Mirror of Erised ended up in the final room and how he'd seen himself in the mirror holding the stone and how it had appeared in his pocket. He also reluctantly told me that Voldemort tried to persuade him to hand over the stone with false promises to bring his parents back.

Dumbledore came in a few moments after Harry finished his story by ending with how he'd burned Quirrell somehow with his bare hands. Dumbledore answered our frantic questions about the stone, telling us that it has been destroyed and we felt better. The next day Harry and I were both allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. We joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for the end of year feast and the announcement of which house won the cup that year. Slytherine had the most points at first, but Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville extra points, (Neville received points for trying to stop us from going after the stone), causing Gryffindor House to beat Slytherine by five points. After the feast we headed out of the castle grounds to meet the train back to London. Ron and Hermione hugged me and Harry at the London Train Station and after many goodbyes, Harry and I were alone on the platform. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I'll write you," He promised. I promised to write to him as well and headed off to where my sister stood waiting for me. Harry headed for the exit alone. I called to him,

"Harry," He looked back at me, "Do you need a ride?" I asked looking to my sister for approval. She smiled and nodded but Harry shook his head.

"No thanks, I can walk. I'll see you next year." He said with a wave. I waved back and went home with my sister.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter of the fic by my friend Destined Love. In my view, this is actually a good fic, so I can't wait to here what you guys have to say.**

**Until the next chapter, ja! Okami, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Note: I do not own anything in this story that may come from or has a likeness to the movies and/or books. I also do not own any of the characters except for my own (I.e. Crystal, her sister Melody, and their parents.) Enjoy and please comment with any changes (I'm open for improvements) and opinions. Thank you Destined Love.

* * *

Chapter 2

Second year flew by quickly. Voldemort was at it again somehow; this time with the help of Ginny Weasley. A first year and Ron's younger sister; a rumored room called the Chamber of Secrets had been opened after many years and Harry, Ron and I ventured down there to slay the basilisk, a large snake that can kill anyone who looked it in the eyes. Hermione had been frozen or petrified from seeing the reflection of the snake. We had learned of the snake through Hermione's many trips to the library and with the help of Aragog; a huge spider hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny had been talked into opening the chamber with the help of Voldemort whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. She had found his diary and it told her what to do. Harry had stabbed the diary in the end with one of the venom filled fangs he'd taken from the dead basilisk. It destroyed the image of Riddle that showed itself to Ginny and Harry.

After that risky year, we were on to our third year at Hogwarts which would prove to be just as risky. I received the Daily Profit, the main newspaper of the magical world and it stated in large bold letters on the front page, that Sirius Black, a serial killer, had escaped from Azkaban. I was shocked. Nobody could escape Azkaban and live. The place was surrounded by hooded figures called Dementors. These Dementors were masters of depression; they sucked the happiness out of everyone they meet. They weren't very merciful creatures and would attack anyone who got in their way. My sister took me to a tavern in London called the Leakey Cauldron. Within this tavern was the entrance to Diagon Alley. The place where we got everything we needed for school. My books and new robes were waiting for me as I arrived. Being greeted by Ron and Hermione, I gave them both a hug. "Have you guys seen Harry yet?" I asked but they shook their heads. I noticed Ron was holding a rat in his hands. "And who's this little guy?"

"This is Scabbers, I forgot you hadn't met him yet, Crys. He's been in my family for 12 years." Ron said allowing me to hold the animal. I scratched its ears and handed it back. Hermione showed me her cat Crookshanks and then I headed up to my room with my things. I headed back downstairs and waited for Harry, reading at one of the tables in the tavern. Suddenly after Hermione and Ron were arguing over their pets, I heard Ron say "Harry," I turned around and sure enough, Harry stood on the landing up the stairs smiling down at us. He was much taller than he used to be but everything else about him was the same. Same glasses, same green eyes, and same lightning bolt scar. His messy black hair was cut short and looked really good on him.  


* * *

  
He came down the stairs and I ran to him. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you!" I said excitedly, hugging him. He laughed,

"I missed you too Crys," He said, his voice had gotten deeper too. I smiled as I let him go,

"We heard what happened with your Aunt. Nice one Harry, what'd she do?" I was eager to know what she did to make him so angry.

"Let's just say she deserved it." He said, his voice brimming with anger.

"Your parents were great people, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Hermione spoke up from behind me. I nodded in agreement and we sat down at one of the tavern's tables to catch up on each other's summers. Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, pulled Harry aside to talk to him. I watched them out of the corner of my eye and saw Harry look at one of the wanted posters on the wall. My sister, Melody, placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled when I looked up at her. Her hair was the same shade as mine but while my eyes were a dull blue, hers were a beautiful chocolate brown just like our mother's eyes. When Harry returned I introduced him to her, and she of course gushed about finally meeting the Boy Who Lived. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. After everyone else had gone to their rooms, Harry and I remained at the table.

"I'm sorry about Melody. She's been dying to meet you ever since I told her you were a friend of mine." I said, shaking my head. He smiled,

"Don't worry about it, Crystal. I'm used to it by now." He explained looking at a newspaper clipping Ron had left on the table. The Weasley's had taken a trip to Egypt.

"What was Mr. Weasley talking to you about?" I asked curiously. Harry shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. I didn't say anymore about it after that. Once we got on the train for Hogwarts, Harry was explaining again to Ron the story of his Aunt Marge. Once we found a compartment we all could fit in, we sat down and made ourselves comfortable.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Ron asked about the man sitting in the corner of the compartment, apparently sleeping.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered right away.

"You know everything, how is it that you know everything?" Ron asked,

"It's on the suitcase Ronald," She replied, with a heavy sigh. Ron grew red as he looked at the case above the man's head. I tried to hold back a laugh. Harry's hand brushed mine as he leaned over to make sure the man was really sleeping. My thoughts went straight to the Mirror of Erised and what I saw our first year; Harry holding me in his arms and kissing my cheek.

"You think he's really asleep?" He asked softly. I looked at the man and nodded,

"I think so," I said, and Harry stood up, closing the compartment door, murmuring that he had to tell us something.

A few moments after Harry revealed what Mr. Weasley had talked to him about; Ron spoke up, "Why would Sirius Black be after you?" Harry shrugged saying he didn't know. Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. "Bloody hell," Ron said surprised, "What's going on?" I jumped when the train jerked again and my hand grasped Harry's. I grew red in the face and moved my hand away quickly. I could see that he had moved his hand too.

"Maybe we've broken down." Harry said; I could hear something in his voice that seemed to me he was upset that I moved my hand away. The windows were covered in ice, and the lights went out when it boarded the train. I started to shiver as the cloaked figure approached our compartment. It opened the door and looked in. The Dementor looked right at Harry who was sitting closest to the door. After a moment he blacked out, falling against the glass.

"Harry," I said worried, shaking him gently. He finally opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around, and then at the man who had been asleep in the corner. He was now wide awake and was breaking off a piece of a chocolate bar.

"Here, eat this, it'll help." He said handing Harry the chocolate. I smiled at Professor Lupin, and Harry thanked him.

Once we got to the school, I kept a hold on Harry making sure he was okay to walk. We got into the carriages, third through seventh year students were to take, and he seemed fine. First and second years had to take boats across the lake. These carriages were pulling themselves which seemed to interest Harry. In the Great Hall the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore proceeded with announcements before we ate. He explained that the castle would play host to the Dementors this year until Sirius Black was apprehended. As Dumbledore spoke, we heard an unpleasant voice behind us. "Potter, POTTER!" The voice hissed. He turned to look at Draco Malfoy. "Is it true you fainted, you actually fainted?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. I glared at him and Ron turned Harry back around.

"How'd he find out?" He whispered, Embarrassed. I touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Just forget about it." Hermione said and we began eating. After dinner we headed to the common room where the portrait guarding our door would not open to the password. The Fat Lady in the portrait was trying to break a glass with her horrible singing. After Neville tried a few times, Harry stepped forward and after a few more tries she finally accepted the password and her portrait swung open to reveal the common room. I shook my head as I entered, my hand holding my mother's locket my sister had sent me during first year. After we unpacked and got settled Ron, Harry and I headed to Divination, our first class. Once there, Professor Trelawney was explaining how tea leaves work in telling the future. "That's rubbish." Hermione said suddenly.

"When'd you get here?" Ron asked, confused,

"I've been here the whole time." Hermione said surprised that Ron hadn't noticed her. I shook my head and continued to listen as Trelawney instructed to take the cup of the person sitting opposite us. Hermione and I traded cups while Harry and Ron did the same. Ron was reading Harry's leaves all wrong saying that he would suffer but be happy about it. Trelawney took the cup, gave out a cry of fear and dropped it.

"My boy," She said, addressing Harry, "You have…the grim." Half the class gasped in shock. Seamus Finnegan spoke up,

"What's the grim?" he asked. Another student read aloud from the book we'd been given.

"The grim takes the shape of a giant spectral dog and is possibly the worst omen of our world. It is an omen of death." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat. Harry picked up the cup and looked at it, his face looking worried.

After Divination it was time to head to Hagrid's hut for our next lesson on magical creatures. As we headed down the path Hermione was laughing at Trelawney's methods, "Divination is a useless subject," she said still laughing, "Now Ancient Runes, that's a useful class."

"Ancient Runes," Ron asked, "Exactly how many classes are you taking?" He stopped walking as he thought about it.

"A few, Hermione explained continuing to walk.

"Hang on, "Ron said starting to move again, "Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two places at once." He said, confused. Hermione scoffed, I stifled a giggle and Harry was smirking, trying to hold back a laugh himself.

"Honestly Ronald, how can one person be in two places at once?" Hermione asked as we neared Hagrid's hut. The class began with a short hike to a wooded area where Hagrid instructed us to open our books to page 49. These books were unlike the others. If opened too quickly it would snap and snarl at us.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked rudely, Hagrid turned to face him.

"Just stroke the spine of course." He said and as we opened our books, Neville of course opening it too quickly, Hagrid called us to attention and showed us an astonishing creature. It had the head of an eagle, or hawk, the body of a horse and wings. Its front legs were talons, its back legs…hooves. "Everybody say hello, to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, what is that?" I asked, fighting the urge to hide behind Harry.

"That, Crystal is a Hippogriff. Very proud creatures; you do NOT want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello." Everyone backed up except for Harry. I felt guilty about not stepping up, because Harry was looking back at us with an expression that showed nervousness. "Very good, Harry." Hagrid said with glee. Ron nudged Harry forward and he moved gingerly. "Now, you have to let him make the first move. So step up, and make a bow, nice and low, and if he bows back, you can go and touch him. If not….well we'll work on that later." He explained as Harry moved closer. "Make your bow," Harry looked at Hagrid then bowed low, moving slightly forward. Buckbeak reacted by squawking and flapping its wings in warning. "Back off Harry, back off." Hagrid whispered fiercely. Harry backed up and stepped on a twig which snapped.

I grew nervous and held my breath. Hermione caught me and a small smile flew across her lips. "What?" I demanded, glaring at her,

"You're a little TOO worried, Crys." She said holding back a laugh.

"As if you're not worried that at any moment, that thing could kill him," I said, watching Harry again,

"Yes, I'm worried, but you're literally freaking out." She said and Ron even snickered,

"You like him, Crys." He said, and I shot a glare at him.

"It's not a bad thing. Tell him how you feel." Hermione said, but I shook my head,

"He's my best friend. I wouldn't want to freak him out." I said. Harry was frozen in his bow and finally Buckbeak bowed back. I breathed a sigh of relief as Hagrid tossed a dead animal to the Hippogriff and Harry stood up relieved himself.

"You can go and touch him now." Hagrid said and Harry looked at him, nervous. He stepped forward again holding out his hand. Buckbeak snapped a little as he moved too quickly, but finally allowed Harry to stroke his beak. "Well done, Harry well done." Hagrid said clapping his huge hands together in booming applause. "I think he might let you ride him now." Harry and I both shot nervous looks at Hagrid.

"What," Harry started to say, but Hagrid lifted him and carried him to Buckbeak. "No, Hagrid, wait!"

"Try not to pull out any of his feathers," Hagrid said putting Harry on the hippogriff's back, "He won't thank you for that." When Buckbeak took off, I waited nervously. I guess I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my nerves, because Ron and Hermione looked at me with reassuring smiles.

"It's alright, Crys. Harry will be fine." Ron said squeezing my shoulders in a one armed hug. I nodded unable to stay still.

When Harry finally returned he was beaming. Hagrid lifted him and set him on the ground. Malfoy shoved his way through the group of students cheering for Harry, and approached Buckbeak way too quickly. "You're not fearsome at all are you, you great big…" He didn't finish. Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs and scratched Malfoy's arm causing him to fall back.

"Buckbeak," Hagrid scolded, trying to calm him down. "Away you silly creature," He tossed one of the dead animals he had slinked around his shoulders toward the farthest tree and Buckbeak chased after it eagerly.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital." Hermione said reluctantly. I tried to look sympathetic but I couldn't help but smile. Malfoy may have been the richest student at Hogwarts but he definitely wasn't the smartest. After Hagrid left with Malfoy, dismissing class as he went. The students started clearing out except for Ron and Hermione who watched as I slowly approached Harry who was still standing next to Buckbeak. He didn't even wait for me to bow but came right to me and nudged my hand. I stroked him gently and smiled.

"Wow, seems he likes you," Harry said joining in petting the hippogriff.

"Yea, strange; I thought every new person he met needed to be respectful." Buckbeak squawked happily as we continued to stroke him. When Hagrid returned he was so shocked he stopped dead in his tracks and watched. I had my back to him so I didn't see him. Harry's hand drew closer to mine with each stroke until finally he rested his hand on top of mine. I froze and looked up into his green eyes. He was smiling, but I had never seen that smile before. It was a smile that wasn't meant for a friend, but more for a lover.

I didn't move my hand at all and his fingers slowly entwined with mine. "You did a great job with him." I whispered and he nodded,

"Thanks, it wasn't too bad…the flying I mean." He said. Ron cleared his throat and we both came back to reality. He released my hand and I dropped it to my side, my face turning red. When I turned to face our friends, Hermione was glaring at Ron as if to say 'bad timing'. Ron shrugged and looked at Harry who gave Buckbeak one last scratch then joined the group. We headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Harry and a few times I thought I caught him looking at me. When we entered the room, the desks were gone. In the center of the room sat a mirrored cupboard. Something was moving inside it…trying to get out. The cupboard jumped and trembled. The teacher, Professor Lupin walked in and began the class.

"Does anyone want to tell me what is inside?" He asked walking to the front of the class. Dean Thomas spoke up,

"That's a Boggart that is." He said and Lupin nodded,

"That's exactly right, and who can tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Ron hadn't noticed Hermione yet again and I started to think that maybe he was losing his head.

"When'd she get here?" Ron had asked, but Hermione continued.

"Boggarts take the shape of whatever we fear the most which makes them so…" Lupin finished her sentence,

"So terrifying, yes; luckily there is a simple spell to repel a Boggart. Say it with me please, Rediculous." We repeated the incantation. "Good, but there's one more trick. The one thing to really finish off a Boggart is laughter. You must turn it into something you find truly amusing. Let me explain; Neville will you come forward please?" Neville Longbottom stepped forward nervously. "Now what scares you the most?" Neville mumbled his answer, but no one understood him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Lupin asked

"Professor Snape," Neville said and we all chuckled. Lupin smiled,

"Ah yes, he'd frighten us all. And you live with your grandmother is that correct?"

"Yea, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." More laughter,

"No, it won't," Lupin replied with a chuckle, "I want you to picture her clothes, and only her clothes you understand?" Neville nodded,

"She carries a red hand bag," Lupin shook his head,

"No need to say it out loud. If you see it, we'll see it." He said and whispered something in Neville's ear. He looked at Lupin with a weird look on his face but nodded.

When Lupin opened that cupboard, Professor Snape came out of it. Neville pointed his wand and shouted "Rediculous!" Snape's cloak disappeared and was replaced by a green dress, a disgusting brown hat and a red handbag. I couldn't help but laugh. Lupin put us into a line still laughing.

"Wonderfully done Neville, Wonderfully done! To the back please. Next, Ron!" Lupin said excitedly. Ron stepped forward and Snape disappeared completely being replaced by a giant spider. Ron whimpered and pointed his wand.

"Rediculous" He stammered and the spider gained roller skates. We all burst into laughter as the spider stumbled and fell over and over and Ron hurried to the back, smiling, high fiving Harry as he went.

"Well done Ron, Next, Pavarti!" Lupin called and Pavarti Patil stepped forward. The spider disappeared and in its place slithered a giant snake. Pavarti started to back up but pointed her wand, said the incantation and the snake turned into a Jack in the Box. I stepped forward after her still laughing. My laugh stopped as the Boggart changed. A pale faced man stood before me, eyes like a snake's, blonde shoulder length hair glistening. I couldn't breathe. The man who killed my parents approached me, sneering. I fell back too scared to do anything. Tears fell from my eyes as Lupin jumped in front of me forcing the Boggart back into the cupboard. Breathing hard I remained on the floor. I heard laughter behind me, and I knew who it was.

As Malfoy laughed, I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the room crying. I kept running even when I heard Harry's voice behind me, "Crystal," I finally collapsed against the wall and just sobbed. Harry kneeled next to me and put his arms around me. "It's okay," He whispered, "It wasn't real." I turned in his arms and buried my face in his shoulder. He held me while I cried. Ron and Hermione had turned the corner and just stood there, and then Hermione pulled Ron back around that same corner, leaving us alone in the hallway. The next day was a day off. It was also a day for a trip to Hogsmede Village. Third year through seventh year students were allowed to go into Hogsmede if they had gotten the permission slip form signed. I was walking with Harry looking over my permission slip. I had stayed up all night crying and Harry had stayed up with me. I felt bad about that but he kept assuring me that it was okay. "Who was that anyway?" He asked referring to the Boggart.

"He was the one who killed my parents." I whispered, hanging my head. "I don't know his name,"

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, angrily. I looked at him. "He's Draco's father and now what I thought is true; follower of Voldemort. I met him last year in Diagon Alley." I pretended to continue studying my permission slip making sure Melody had signed it in all the right places, as I thought that over. Was that why he laughed? Once we reached McGonagall in the courtyard, I handed mine to her, but Harry asked a question I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry Potter, but no permission slip signed, no trip to the village." She was saying,

"But Professor, I thought if you would sign it," Harry started but McGonagall held up her hand stopping him,

"I can't; only a parent or guardian can sign and since I am neither it would be inappropriate." She said and started walking toward the village. She stopped briefly and turned back to him, "I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word." She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at me, Ron, and Hermione

"Sorry guys," He said sadly. Ron and Hermione followed McGonagall, but I didn't move. I looked at Harry and he shook his head. "Go on, Crys, I'll be fine." He said. I finally moved, but towards him.

"I'm staying. You stayed up with me all night last night. I think I owe you this much." I said heading back inside. We spent the day talking. Harry wanted to know about my summer and I told him everything. After Ron and Hermione returned from Hogsmede, we headed up to the common room. The stair way was crowded with many Gryffindor students. "What's going on?" I asked, trying to look around the students.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again." Ron said,

"Hey," We turned to see Neville standing behind us. Percy was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME, I'm head boy!" He said sternly. "Everyone back away. No one is to enter this room until it has been fully searched." his tone turned worried. I grasped onto Harry's robes, scared. "Alright make way, let the Headmaster through." Dumbledore approached the portrait where we could finally see the Fat Lady was gone, the painting slashed.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said to the caretaker. "Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle, find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, Headmaster." Filch replied, and pointed, "The Fat Lady's there," We hurried up the stairs following Dumbledore. She was in a wildlife painting, shaking with fear.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her kindly, she shuddered as she spoke,

"Eyes like death; it's him Headmaster, the one they all talk about! He's here, somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!" She stammered. Dumbledore ordered all Gryffindor students to the Great Hall and told Filch to seal the castle.

I shot a worried glance at Harry and he looked back at me, equally worried. We slept in the Great Hall that night. The next morning Harry decided to slip into Hogsmede under his cloak. I was with Ron and Hermione near the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of the village, when we found out. Draco Malfoy had decided to bother us as we were looking at the old abandoned building. "Well, what have we here?" He jeered; I sighed in exasperation and turned to face him. "Shopping for a new home? It's a bit grand for you isn't it Weaslebee?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said, fed up with his bullying. I crossed my arms,

"Shove off Malfoy! Don't you have better things to do than bother us? Like oh I don't know, crying to daddy for every little thing that happens to you?" I said. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"How dare you speak to me that way," Malfoy snarled grabbing me by the coat. I shoved him off,

"What are you gonna do about it?" I said; Malfoy made to hit me, then Hermione stepped in,

"Just get lost Malfoy," She said, "Nobody wants you here,"

"How dare you speak to me, filthy little mudblood," I couldn't take anymore. I tackled Malfoy and started punching him,

"Apologize now, you jerk!" I shouted, hitting him. Hermione pulled me up and I kicked at him when he scrambled to his feet. He made to come after me, but then a snowball smacked him in the back of the head. He turned around, but no one was there.

Another snowball came flying out of nowhere and smacked him straight in the face. He started to run, followed closely by his minions. My anger vanished as I watched Hermione's hair and Ron's hat move. Hermione laughed and said, "Harry," He pulled off the invisibility cloak, laughing himself.

"Blimey Harry, that's not funny," Ron said, his voice shaking. Harry folded the cloak and approached me.

"That was some punch you threw," He said, I blushed,

"Thanks, I don't know what came over me." I said with a laugh. But I did know; Hermione was a muggle-born witch, just like my mother. I was very sensitive when it came to the term Mudblood. Harry put up the hood on his jacket and we made our way back into the village. We stopped by the pub and saw a woman hammering up a sign.

"Oh, look, it's Madame Rosemerta!" Hermione joked, "Ron fancies her!" Ron gently shoved Hermione, turning red,

"I do not." Harry stood still as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, approached in a carriage, greeting Rosemerta, as he stepped out.

"Hello Rosemerta my dear! I hope business is well," He said cheerfully. Rosemerta shook the hammer at him,

"It would be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night!" she said.

Fudge proceeded to explain, "Just precaution my dear. We have a killer on the loose after all."

"Oh, you mean Sirius Black. Why on earth would he come here?" She asked as McGonagall joined them. Fudge whispered something in her ear which she said again out loud, "Harry Potter?" McGonagall and Fudge both shushed her and hurried her inside. I noticed that Harry was no longer standing next to me.

"Harry," I whispered, then saw foot prints appearing in front of me. We followed him to the door but were informed that no underage wizards were allowed in that day and had to wait outside. It wasn't long before the door opened again and the footprints appeared, but moving fast. "Oh no," I said and followed him. Ron and Hermione ran to keep up as I followed Harry into the woods near the Shack. There the foot prints stopped at a log where a dent had formed in the snow. I heard him crying and stepped forward. I reached out, found the hem of the cloak and gently pulled it off of him. "Harry," I asked; he didn't look up.

"He was their friend," He whispered, and then finally looked up, "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" He shouted, "And he betrayed them!" Tears fell from his eyes. I sat beside him, "I hope he finds me! When he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" When we got back to the school, it was seven thirty in the evening. It was time to go see Hagrid and say goodbye to Buckbeak. As we headed out, I already felt hurt and sad. Once we got there, Harry and I stayed with Buckbeak for awhile before heading in to see Hagrid.

"We're gonna miss you pal." I whispered as I stroked his beak. Harry pulled me into a hug when I started to cry, "Harry, there must be something we can do!" I said, but he sighed,

"I'm sorry, Crys, there's just no way to avoid it. We just have to say goodbye and move on." He said resting his chin on my head. We stood there for a few more moments then headed inside. Earlier Ron was complaining to Hermione that her cat ate Scabbers while they were in Hogsmede, and Hagrid was handing the rat over, still alive, when Harry and I walked in, Harry still had his arm around me. Hagrid looked at me comfortingly as he explained that Dumbledore was going to come down and be with him when they took care of Buckbeak.

"We'll stay too Hagrid." Hermione said but Hagrid shook his head,

"You'll do no such thing. You think I want you seeing somethin' like that. No, just drink your tea and be off." We did as we were told but just before we finished the tea he had made for us. Fudge and Dumbledore were heading in our direction. "It's getting dark." Hagrid said worried, "If you are caught on the grounds after dark you could be in big trouble, particularly you Harry." There was a knock on the door and Hagrid shooed us out the back.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "It'll be okay," Hagrid nodded then shooed him again, and I grasped his hand and pulled him out the back door. We ran out into the pumpkin patch Hagrid had planted and hid behind the abnormally large pumpkins. Hagrid greeted the minister and Dumbledore and we listened for awhile. There was a crack behind us and Hermione turned around. "What," Harry asked,

"I thought I just saw…" She began, but then shook her head, "Never mind," and we ran for the trail back to the castle. Once near the entrance we stood and watched as the executioner made his way into the pumpkin patch where he stood for a moment, then raised his large axe and brought it down with a clump. Hermione and I started crying and the boys comforted us.

Suddenly Ron gave a cry of pain, and dropped Scabbers, "He bit me," He said in surprise and started chasing after the rat. "Scabbers come back!" He called, we ran after them both.

"Ron," Harry said once we caught up. Ron was sitting on the ground cradling Scabbers in his arms.

"Harry," Hermione said, frightened, "You do realize what tree this is?" Harry and I both looked at the tall tree under which Ron was sitting. The Whopping Willow began to move slowly.

"That's not good," Harry said then yelled, "RON, RUN!" Ron looked up but did nothing but point and shout,

"HARRY, CRYSTAL, HERMIONE RUN! IT'S THE GRIM!" We turned around and there stood a black dog snarling at us. We backed up slowly, but the dog leapt over us and grabbed Ron's leg instead, dragging him closer to the Whopping Willow. I lunged and grasped Ron's arms. I was dragged along with Ron down a hole at the base of the tree.

The dog dragged us until we found ourselves in an old rickety bedroom. It then let Ron go and moved away from us, shivering as it went. I grabbed onto Ron's shoulder as the dog started to shift until a dirty man stood before us. He was dressed in what looked like prison clothing and his hair was scraggily and filthy. Sirius Black smiled at us, his grizzly teeth made me want to puke. I screamed and latched onto Ron who was just as scared. He started to advance then heard a thump. He hid behind the door as Harry and Hermione burst into the room. Harry had a cut on his face from one of the tree's branches and Hermione looked windswept. "Where's the dog?" Harry asked, and Ron pointed,

"There, he's the dog, he's an animagus!" Ron shouted and Sirius emerged from his hiding place. Hermione jumped in front of Harry,

"If you want Harry, you'll have to go through me first!" She said nervously, I stood up and joined her.

"Me too," I said, trying to hide my fear. Sirius shook his head,

"Only one will die tonight," He said in a hoarse, crazy voice. Harry pushed us aside,

"THEN IT'LL BE YOU!" He shouted running forward and grabbing him by the collar. He pulled Sirius to the ground and pulled out his wand. The psycho laughed,

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" He asked, and just then, Professor Lupin burst through the door.

"Expelliarmous," He said calmly and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Lupin flicked his wand and Harry stood up, backing away back to where we were. I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him beside me. Lupin pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Looking a bit crazy aren't we Sirius?" He asked, "Now the face matches the personality."

"You haven't changed much yourself, Remus." Sirius responded. Lupin lowered his wand, and helped him up. Sirius hugged him briefly, "I found him," He whispered,

"I know," Lupin said,

"Let's kill him!" Sirius laughed again. Hermione stepped forward,

"NO, I trusted you!" She said, "And all this time, you've been his friend." She turned to us, "He's a werewolf! That's the reason he's been missing classes." Lupin didn't seem too surprised,

"How long have you known," He asked her.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." She replied.

"Well, you certainly are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione." Lupin said with a smirk. Professor Snape had been subbing for Lupin the past few days because for some reason Lupin had disappeared. The first day he subbed, Snape decided to each the class about Werewolves and set and essay. Those days were rough, with the essay and not to mention Harry being in the hospital wing after a nasty brush with Dementors during a Quidditch match. His broom was destroyed as well. That scared me so much when he fell from the clouds, unconscious. I'd sat by his bed until he woke up, holding his hand. Sirius was growing impatient,

"Oh come on, enough with the chatting, let's kill him!" He said, Lupin held up his hands,

"We will, but just wait…" Sirius cut him off,

"I DID MY WAITING!" He shouted, "TWELVE YEARS OF IT, IN AZKABAN!" Lupin looked at us and sighed. He handed over his wand,

"Alright, but just wait one minute; Harry deserves to know the reason why." He said, Harry spoke up,

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" He said, holding back tears. Lupin looked at him with reassuring eyes,

"No it wasn't him. Someone DID betray your parents but it was a person who until quite recently I knew to be dead."

"Who was it then?" Harry asked, Sirius answered,

"Peter, Pettigrew; He's in this room! Right now," Then he called, "COME OUT COME OUT PETER! COME OUT AND PLAY!" Just then Snape burst through the door,

"Expelliarmous," He said, knocking Lupin's wand out of Sirius' grasp, "Oh vengeance is sweet. How I'd hoped to be the one to catch you," Lupin stepped forward,

"Now Severus," he started but Snape pointed his wand at him,

"I told Dumbledore you let your old friend in the castle and now here we are. The Dementors are waiting." Sirius' eyes widened and Snape noticed, "Do I detect a hint of fear? Oh yes, they're eager to see you. I'm sure the Dementor's Kiss will set you straight. I've heard it is almost unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best!"Then he waved his free hand at the door, "After you," Harry stepped forward with Hermione's wand in hand.

"Expelliarmous," He said and the charm sent Snape crashing into the bed behind Lupin. Hermione was flabbergasted,

"You attacked a teacher!" She said, shocked. Harry ignored her.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," He demanded, pointing the wand at Lupin.

"He went to school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin explained. Harry was breathing hard,

"No, Pettigrew's dead," He shifted the wand to Sirius, "You killed him!" Sirius backed away shaking his head,

"NO he didn't," Lupin spoke up again, "I thought so too, but then you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"SO, the map was lying," Harry said logically,

"The map never lies!" Sirius said finally, "He's alive….and he's right there," He pointed toward Ron,

"Me," He stammered, "He's mental!" Sirius grew irritated as he said,

"No not you, your rat!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Scabbers has been in my family for…" Sirius cut Ron off,

"Twelve years; that's an abnormally long time for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" Ron looked at us, then back at Sirius,

"I don't see why that makes any difference!" He said, holding Scabbers close.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry began, Sirius finished,

"FINGER; HE cut off his own finger to stage his death and then he transformed, into a rat!"

"Show me," Harry demanded. Sirius looked at Harry for a brief moment then attempted to wrench the rat out of Ron's hands. 'Give it to him Ron." Harry said as Ron protested. I stood up,

"Harry, I hope you know what you're doing?" I whispered in his ear as Lupin and Sirius tried to transform the rat back into Pettigrew. They finally succeeded just as the rat tried to escape through a small hole.

They pulled him out by his ankles. Peter Pettigrew was a small fat man with hardly any hair and even had a face that resembled a rat. I couldn't bear to look at him. He ran to Harry and grasped his shoulders. "Harry, you look just like your father! Like James!" He said. Sirius pulled him away from Harry,

"How dare you speak to Harry; How Dare you speak of James in front of him!" He shouted. Pettigrew tried to make a run for it but Sirius and Lupin chased him around a piano. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin asked harshly,

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord and the weapons he possesses, Sirius what would you have done?" Pettigrew sobbed.

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius snarled, as Pettigrew tried crawling under the piano. Harry moved in front of the door so He couldn't escape. Pettigrew grabbed him once more,

"Harry, please, spare me. Your father wouldn't have wanted this! He would have shown me mercy!" Lupin and Sirius pulled him away again; Lupin pointed his wand right at Pettigrew's face.

"You should have thought, Pettigrew that if the Dark Lord wouldn't kill you, then we would!" he said, Harry interrupted,

"No," we all looked at him, Lupin sighed,

"Harry, this man is…" Harry cut him off,

"I know what he is….but we'll take him to the castle." Pettigrew crawled toward him, kissing his shoe,

"Oh thank you," He said cheerfully, Harry pulled his foot away,

"Get off!" He snarled, "I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the Dementors can have you." Pettigrew shivered in fear.  


* * *

  
As we headed back out to the grounds, I was shocked. Harry was a completely different person in there. I'd never seen so much hate in him. He looked at me and the hate vanished, being replaced with something I knew later to be love. Hermione and I followed as Sirius and Harry supported a bleeding Ron out from under the tree which stood very still. They set him down on a root that had sprung up from the ground and Sirius took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked toward the castle which seemed to be miles away. Harry was focused on Ron's bleeding leg. I touched his hand and he looked at me. I looked over my shoulder at Sirius and he followed my gaze. He stood up and lingered for a moment. I kissed his cheek and whispered for him to go talk to Sirius. He nodded and headed over to where the innocent man stood looking at the castle. Hermione and I attended to Ron who was trying to make a big deal about his minor wounds. Lupin dragged Pettigrew out and he tried to plead with us, complementing us but we ignored him. I was looking closely at the bite marks on Ron's leg when Hermione suddenly called, "HARRY!" He turned to look and I looked up. The full moon was emerging from the clouds. I gasped and shifted my gaze to Lupin who had frozen.

Sirius and Harry ran over, Harry to me, Sirius to Lupin, "Remus, my old friend; have you taken your potion tonight?" A special potion existed which had the power for werewolves to at least keep some control over themselves during the full moon. It was called Wolf's Bane. Apparently Lupin hadn't taken his dose, because he started to change. Soon a giant wolf stood before us and Peter Pettigrew transformed back into a rat and scampered off. Professor Snape emerged from the tree then, looking rather weary. He immediately started to scold Harry but was cut off by the wolf's fiendish howl. He turned around to face Lupin, and then flung his arms out, shielding us. The wolf clawed at him, knocking him down and then the black dog that was Sirius lunged at it. The fight continued, and when they moved out of sight, Harry took off after them

"HARRY, WAIT!" I called after him, following.

"NO, STAY THERE CRYSTAL! I'LL BE FINE!" He called back and picked up a rock. He chucked it at the wolf and it turned to face him. He back up slowly as the wolf came after him, then a howl came from somewhere in the trees. The wolf perked up, and then went running after the sound.

I saw Harry disappear among some tall grass and ran after him. When I found him he was lying next to Sirius, by a lake. They didn't move. I started to cry as I kneeled beside Harry, "Oh god, Harry, please be okay!" I whispered, brushing his hair back. I saw his chest move and was relieved to see him breathing. "Thank god," Hermione and Snape had come down the hill and Hermione was now standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder. Snape checked Harry over and said he should be fine. He didn't even bother checking Sirius which upset me, so I checked him myself. I felt his heart beating steady and strong when I felt his neck for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. Soon after that I was sitting by Harry's bed in the hospital wing, waiting for him to wake up. I had a hold of his hand and was stroking it gently when he finally opened his eyes.

"Crys," He whispered weakly, lifting his other hand to rest on my cheek. I closed my eyes and covered his hand with my free one. "Where are Ron, and Sirius? Is Hermione okay?"" He asked, dropping his hand. I shushed him,

"Ron and Hermione are okay, but Sirius…." I couldn't bear to tell him, but He had to know, "The Dementors have him. They're going to perform the kiss any minute now." Harry sat up,

'You mean they're going to kill him," He said, getting up. I shook my head, still seated by the bed,

"Harry, it's worse than that." I whispered, standing, "They're going to suck out his soul." A single tear fell from my eye.  


* * *

  
Hermione was sitting beside Ron's bed, which was wide awake and examining his freshly bandaged leg. Hermione stood when Dumbledore came into the wing. I walked briskly to him, "Headmaster, you have to stop them! They have the wrong man!" I said, Harry joined me,

"It's true sir," He said, "Sirius is innocent." Dumbledore smiled,

"I believe you," He said, "But I fear that the words of four thirteen year old wizards will convince few others." Harry and I exchanged glances, the clock started to chime the hour and Dumbledore seemed lost in thought. "A mysterious thing, time," He said then turned swiftly to face Hermione who had joined us, "You know the laws Ms. Granger. You mustn't be seen. And it would do well to be back here by this final toll. I think three turns should do it." He started to leave the wing, "If you succeed more than one innocent life may be spared." He stopped at the door. "Oh and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a great place to start. Good luck," He exited the wing and Hermione nodded. She looked back at Ron,

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." She then turned to me, "Crys, can you stay with Ron?" She asked as she took the golden chain around her neck in her hands. I nodded, giving Harry's hand a good squeeze before heading over to Ron's bed. She flung the chain around Harry's neck and picked up the small talisman connected to it.

In an instant they were gone, vanished into thin air."Where'd they go?" Ron asked, looking at me.

"They'll be back soon," I said. And sure enough within the same time they had vanished, they came walking through the door. Ron was surprised but I knew what had happened. Hermione had used her Time Turner. A necklace that allows the wearer to travel back in time; it was the only way she was getting to all her classes that year. "Well," I said eager to know. Harry nodded, beaming,

"He's safe, so is Buckbeak." I felt relieved. "He's my Godfather," he said, "It's nice to know that I have somebody who cares." I hugged him,

"We care, Harry," I whispered. I felt his arms circle my waist,

"I know," He whispered back.

The end of the year had fallen upon us after that day. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want Harry to go back to that horrible house. "I wish we never had to leave," I said as the four of us stood in the courtyard. Ron and Hermione laughed, Harry smiled,

"You'd miss your sister way too much." He said, "And Ron and Hermione would miss their families." I shrugged,

"Yea, but, I'll miss you guys." I said and they all hugged me,

"We'll miss you too, Crys," they said in unison. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment on the ride back to London. I asked him what it was and he showed me. He pulled out his wand, tapped it and said,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately words and pictures appeared on the map, it read 'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, proudly present the Marauder's Map.' I smiled as he opened it to reveal every crack and crevice of Hogwarts castle. I saw footprints of the teachers moving around the halls with their name printed following each set of footprints. When I'd finished looking at it, Harry tapped it again saying "Mischief managed," and the parchment was blank once more.

"That's cool," I said,

"This helped me sneak into Hogsmede, where I learned that Sirius was my godfather." He said, "I think he was one of the creators, along with my dad." The rest of the train ride was spent chatting about what we'd do over the summer.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 from my friend. Hope you like it as much as the last chapter. Okami out.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Note: I do not own anything in this story that may come from or has a likeness to the movies and/or books. I also do not own any of the characters except for my own (I.e. Crystal, her sister Melody, and their parents.) Enjoy and please comment with any changes (I'm open for improvements) and opinions. Thank you Destined Love.

* * *

Chapter 3

The summer dragged on. I longed to see my friends again, especially Harry. I found that I was thinking about him all summer. "Crystal," I heard my sister call, "There's a letter here for you!" I hurried to the kitchen, hoping to see Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, sitting on the window sill. The owl wasn't Hedwig, but I recognized it all the same. It was Ron's owl. I read the note eagerly.

"Oh, cool," I said excitedly. "Ron's parents got seats for the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow! And Ron wants to know if I can come!" I quickly wrote Ron a response saying I would love to attend and would be at his house early the next morning. Later that night, I quickly packed my trunk for school (the day after the game was the day we would board the train for Hogwarts) and hurried back to where Melody was waiting for me. Under age wizards (under the age of seventeen) weren't allowed to use magic outside of school, so I had to travel with my sister by Side along apparition. I grasped her hand and we took off. It wasn't the first time I'd traveled like this, it still made me quite ill.

It was still dark when we arrived in the cornfield surrounding Ron's home. A small burrow that looked cheerful in the moonlight. I hugged my sister goodbye and made my way to the door. Mrs. Molly Weasley greeted me, and asked if I would go and help Hermione wake the boys. I set my trunk next to their sofa and headed up the rickety stairs. Hermione was already shaking Ron awake. Harry was still sleeping although not peacefully. He was tossing and turning, sweat glistening on his neck and forehead, "Harry," I said, shaking him, "Harry, wake up." His eyes flashed open and he scrambled into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" I asked, touching his shoulder,

"Crys, bad dream," he said, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. "When did you get here?" He put them on, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Just now," I said lighting the lamp beside the bed. "Now get up, Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready." Hermione and Ron had already headed downstairs, so Harry and I were alone in the room. He seemed to be staring at me. I tried not to look at him. I never knew he slept without a shirt. He wasn't extremely muscular but he had enough to look good.

"Did you grow your hair out?" He asked, pulling on his shirt. I looked at my light hair which had reached past my shoulders, happy to have something to keep me distracted and smiled,

"Yea, do you like it?" I asked running my hand through it, he nodded pulling on his shoes,

"It looks great," He said sweetly. I felt myself blush. I noticed his hair had gotten a little longer as well. It was thicker and almost reached his shoulder. As always it was messy. We headed downstairs and sat at the small table for breakfast. After we ate, Mr. Weasley had come in,

"Alright, are we ready?" He asked of us. We all got up from the table and headed out.

As we walked we came across another wizard, whom Mr. Weasley greeted graciously, "Ah Amos," he said grasping the man's hand in a firm handshake. "This is Amos Diggory everyone." He introduced. Amos waved to us and we continued walking, each one greeting Amos as his son, Cedric jumped down from a tree. "Hey Cedric," Fred and George, Ron's two older twin brothers greeted him. He said hey in return and walked with them. As Harry and I reached Amos, he gasped slightly,

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter," He said holding out his hand, "What an honor to meet you, dear boy." Harry shook his hand briefly,

"Nice to meet you sir," He said. We walked for what seemed to be another half hour until we were gathered around an old boot. I placed my hand on it as soon as I could reach it. Harry looked confused. I started to feel the pull from my stomach and noticed he was touching it.

"Harry," I said grasping his hand, I placed it on the boot and held it there. We disappeared, flying through the air. We let go after a few moments and fell to the ground. I stood up, laughing and helped Harry up.

"What was that?" He asked, as we walked into a crowd of tents and people covered in paint.

"Portkey," I said, making my way around a group of wizards buying souvenir, "Safest and quickest way to travel, next to apparition of course." Harry nodded. We arrived at a tent after parting with Amos and Cedric, which Mr. Weasley had set up the night before, securing our spot. It looked too small to fit eight people (Harry, myself, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny…Ron's sister… and Mr. Weasley), but once we entered it looked and felt as if we were in a house. There were two different bedrooms; Ginny and Hermione already claimed one side for the girls. I joined them, unpacking the small bag I had put together on the side for this event. I had my mother's locket around my neck, as always, which swung back and forth as I dug through the bag trying to find my books. I had packed two books to read while we waited to head to the field.

I had no time to read, however, as Hermione and Ginny wanted to know how my summer went. I told them about the trip Melody and I had taken to Florida. "A completely magic free vacation," I explained, "we wanted to get away from the magical world for awhile." Hermione nodded in agreement,

"It's good to get away sometimes." She said. She smiled suddenly, holding back a laugh and I caught her,

"What's funny?" I asked, and she nodded to where the boys were sitting, talking. I looked and saw that Harry was looking in my direction. "Oh," Was all I could say as I quickly returned my attention to Hermione.

"Crys, I have to tell you something," She whispered, leaning forward. I leaned toward her in return and she whispered in my ear, "Last year, when Harry and I went back to save Sirius. He couldn't take his eyes off you in Hagrid's hut. I had to get him to focus several times." She smiled, and I knew what she was thinking. I blushed at the thought. Before we could talk any further about it, Mr. Weasley called for us to get going.

We made our way to a huge stadium in the center of nowhere, about a mile away from our camp site. We had to climb quite a few stairs to get to our seats, "Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked, stopping to rest,

"Well let's put it this way." Said a cold voice; I looked down into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy and his son. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Draco smirked,

"Father and I are in the minister's box; by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Lucius looked at his son,

"Don't boast, Draco, especially not to these people." He said, spitting the last few words. I hid behind Harry as we moved, but Lucius stopped Harry with his cane, the snake head clamping his hand to the railing of the stairs. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" He said and then smirked, "While you can." He looked at me when he said those words. I gulped. Harry jerked his hand away in disgust and gently nudged me up the stairs, keeping me ahead of him. Lucius Malfoy was the man who killed my parents. I was still shaking when we finally reached our seats. Harry grasped my hand comfortingly and held it the entire match. After the game, and Ron gushing over Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian team, we headed back to the tent for the night. I didn't notice that Harry still had hold of my hand as we walked. Ron was breaking into another dramatic gush over Krum, and teased by Fred and George when the camp was ambushed. We thought that it was the fans of the Irish team, who had won the match, were celebrating a little too much, but then Mr. Weasley burst into the tent and yelled,

"STOP," Fred and George quit teasing their brother and looked worried, "We need to leave now! Gather your things!" We scrambled to get our things together and exited the tent.

They were destroying everything. Nobody could see who they were; they were wearing hoods and masks. I followed Ron and Hermione, looking back to see if Harry was still with us. He'd been knocked down by a couple of frantic men. "HARRY," I yelled, going back for him. Another wizard kicked him in the head, knocking him out. I shook him violently, "HARRY, GET UP!" I screamed, looking around me, scared to death. He wouldn't budge; I grabbed his arms and pulled him into a nearby tent that was still standing and peered out the entrance waiting until the Death eaters left. A few minutes later, Harry came to, sitting up and rubbing his head. He gave a groan. I kneeled beside him, checking his head over. "Harry, are you alright?" I asked, not finding any bruises or cuts. He nodded and stood up, brushing himself off. He went ahead of me and peeked out the tent.

"It looks clear," He said, and held his hand out to me, "Come on," I grasped it and allowed him to lead me out into the rubble. He ducked quickly pulling me down with him as a man kicked past the rubble. He pointed his wand at the sky and shouted,

"_MORSMORDRE,_" a green streak erupted from his wand into the sky. The clouds above shifted, forming a giant skull. A smoky snake slithered through the mouth and it let out a kind of roar.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron's voice called, the man ran off at the sound.

"HERE," Harry called back, "CRYSTAL'S WITH ME!" Ron and Hermione soon joined us, relieved. "What is that?" he asked his voice softer. He was looking at the mark the man had made in the sky. He gave out a yell and clamped his hand to his scar.

I looked at it, shivered and looked away. Then several voices came from all sides, shouting,

"_STUPEFY!_" I screamed and ducked, followed by the others. Then we heard Mr. Weasley's voice

"STOP, that's my son!" He yelled shoving past the five wizards who'd tried to stun us. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crystal, are you okay?" He asked, once he reached us. We nodded, me grasping to Harry's jacket in fear.

"Which of you conjured it?" the leader, a dark haired man with a mustache asked, Mr. Weasley was astounded,

"Crouch, you can't possibly think that kids," Crouch cut him off,

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He said, pointing a shaking wand at each of us.

"Crime," Harry asked, "What crime?"

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry," Hermione whispered, "It's HIS mark." Harry looked at it,

"What, Voldemort?" He said, "those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too aren't they? His followers,"

Mr. Weasley nodded, and looked at Crouch, "Death Eaters," He said simply. Crouch's eyes widened,

"Follow me," He said and Harry stepped forward, my hand slipping from his jacket.

"There was a man, before….there!" He pointed to the spot where the Dark Mark was conjured. Crouch nodded and started walking swiftly,

"All of you, this way!" He said, we didn't move,

"A man, Harry," Mr. Weasley asked, "who?" Harry turned back to face us.

"I don't know," he said, "I didn't see his face." He looked back up at the Dark Mark. The next morning on the train, Hermione was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The Dark Mark glared at us from the front page.

"Hermione, can you please put that down?" I asked, my voice shaking. An elderly Witch came down the aisles with her cart of candy,

"Anything from the trolley dears," She asked us, Ron dug through his pocket for the bit of money his mother had given him.

"Packet of Drooble's, and a licorice wand," He said standing up. "On second thought," He looked at the money in his hand, "Just the Drooble's," Harry joined his side,

"It's all right, I'll get it," He said and turned to me, "want anything Crys?" He asked, I shook my head,

"I'm not in a fit state to eat right now, Harry, but thanks." I said my arms wrapped around myself as if I was cold; although the train was comfortable. He shrugged thanked the Witch and sat down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"How can the ministry not know who conjured it?" Hermione asked when she'd left. Crookshanks was on the seat next to her licking his paws. "Wasn't there any security, or…" She looked at Ron,

"Loads," He said around a mouth full of candy, "According to dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," Harry rubbed his head with his finger. I caught him, so did Hermione,

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar," She said, sounding worried, Harry shook his head,

"I'm fine," He assured us, but I didn't believe him. I gently took his hand. Hermione leaned forward, ignoring that little movement.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this." She said softly, "What you saw at the World Cup, and the dream." Harry looked out the window, his fingers squeezing mine gently.

A few moments before arriving at the school, Harry wrote Sirius, explaining everything, and sent Hedwig to deliver the letter. He then grasped my hand again, smiling at me. I smiled back, weakly, still thinking about the World Cup. Once at school we noticed that a carriage pulled by flying horses was landing in the courtyard. "Clear the runway," Hagrid called, directing the carriage in. As we sat in the Great Hall waiting for the first years to be sorted Harry and I were whispering in low tones,

"I was just afraid that Lucius would know who I was. He looked right at me, the whole time he was speaking to you," I said, but Harry shook his head,

"I think it was just a coincidence, you said you weren't there when they were killed."

"That's just it, Harry, he could know they had a daughter. He probably meant to kill me too." I said, our conversation was cut short as Dumbledore stood up in front of the room and called us to silence,

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." The mumbling around us grew still, "This castle will not only be your home this year," He began as Filch, the castle's caretaker, came in through the doors. He ran up the aisle as Dumbledore spoke, "But home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" He paused as Filch reached him and whispered something in his ear. "So Hogwarts has been chosen, to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament," the mumbling started up again, "For those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests; from each school, a single student is selected to compete; Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone; and trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later; for now please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies, of the Beauxbatons academy of Magic, and their head Mistress Madame Maxime." The Great Hall doors opened once more and several beautiful girls all wearing blue dresses entered, making me feel insecure by their presence. I immediately grew jealous but for some reason when I noticed Harry wasn't looking at them like the other guys were, I felt better. Following the girls was a tall woman, taller than any I had ever seen. Dumbledore greeted her with a kiss on the hand and returned to his podium. "And now, our friends from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!" A group of well dressed men came into the Hall with canes. They stamped them on the floor causing sparks to shoot up. They then proceeded to show off, doing acrobats and breathing fire.

Two men entered behind the students, walking proudly. One of them we all recognized as Viktor Krum from the World Cup. Igor Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore with a manly hug. Dumbledore then allowed us to eat our dinner. "This is going to get interesting." I whispered, smiling. After we'd finished eating, four men carried in a strange looking box and set it in front of the teachers' table,

"Your attention please," Dumbledore called, moving to stand beside the box, "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do that, the student must survive three tasks; three, extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to set a new rule. To explain this, we have the head of the Department of international, Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." The man who tried to accuse us of conjuring the Dark Mark stepped forward. As he did so, the ceiling which was always designed to look like the night sky, burst into Lightning bolts, causing most of us to duck. A man came limping out of the shadows to the right of the teachers' tables, pointed his wand and the ceiling grew calm. This man scared me from the moment I saw him. He had a lazy eye which swiveled in its socket, and scars covered his face. He limped toward Dumbledore on a crooked cane which he probably made himself, stowing his wand back in his cloak.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, "It's Mad Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody, the auror," Hermione asked, Dean Thomas who was sitting next to her, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Auror," He asked, Ron nodded,

"Dark Wizard catcher; half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." He said, "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days though." I scoffed,

"He sure looks mad to me," I looked away from him, unable to bear the sight. Little did I know that he was to be our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that year; I noticed he was drinking from a flask. What made me notice it was he turned away from us to do it…as if he didn't want anyone to see.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus Finnegan asked, Harry shrugged,

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice," He said. I gulped,

"He freaks me out," I whispered, then looked at Crouch, trying to keep my eyes away from the grisly sight. He had started to speak,

"After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen may compete. This decision is final," He concluded. Dumbledore called for silence when the room erupted with upset students calling out obscenities. He then tapped the strange box with his wand and it disappeared to reveal a large stone Goblet. Blue flames appeared at the brim,

"The Goblet of Fire; anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely write their names on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." After that we headed to our dorms.

The next morning, our first class, to my dread, was Defense against the Dark Arts. As we walked in, Mad Eye Moody was waiting. As we filed in and took our seats he wrote briskly on the chalkboard. "Alastor Moody," He said fiercely, "Ex Auror, Ministry Malcontent, and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, and the end." he said. "Any questions?" we remained silent. He continued, "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?" He asked, Hermione gulped and answered,

"Three, sir," she said shakily. Moody wrote it on the board,

"And they are so named,"

"Because they're unforgiveable, use of any one of them will…" Hermione started, Moody looked at her,

"Earn you a one way trip to Azkaban! Now the ministry does not wish you to know of these curses, but I say different. You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared; WEASLEY!" He yelled, and Ron jumped,

"Yes," He asked in a small voice, Moody got close to him,

"Name a curse," He whispered, Ron thought for a moment.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one…" Moody nodded, "The Imperious Curse," Ron said and Moody nodded,

"Oh yeah, your father would know all about that one. Gave the ministry quite a fright a few years ago; Perhaps this will show you why," He then moved back to the table beside the chalkboard and picked up a spider. He muttered a few words and the spider jerked and swayed at his command. He forced it to jump around the room making us laugh. I chuckled a little, starting to relax. Who knows, maybe this wasn't so bad after all? But then he stopped laughing and playing around, "What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window," the laughs ceased and I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach. The spider was mashed against the window, its tiny legs tapping the glass. "Drown her," He moved his wand and the bug fell slowly to a pail of water sitting below the window. He then maneuvered the bug back into his hand. He looked around, "Many witches and wizards claimed that they only did You Know Who's bidding under the effects of the imperious curse. Name another," He said and Neville raised his hand, "Yes, Longbottom isn't it? Stand up," he said a little too harshly. Neville stood up. "Give us a curse," Moody said.

Neville swallowed and murmured, "The Cruciatus curse," Moody brightened,

"Well done," and he turned to the spider in his hand, "_Crucio,_" he sneered and the bug started screeching and jerking in pain. I even winced. Neville started shaking and Hermione finally screamed,

"STOP IT; CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM?" Tears fell from her eyes as Moody approached her,

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Ms. Granger." Hermione shook her head, still crying silently. Moody placed the spider on her desk, pointed his wand at it and said "_Avada Kedavra!_" A flash of green and it lay still…dead. Harry was staring at it, "The killing curse," Moody explained, "Only one person is known to have survived it…and he's sitting in this room." He looked right at Harry. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at the spider, not wanting to imagine Harry's poor parents suffering the same fate. Moody drank form his flask and moved on. After class dismissed, we headed down the stairs, Hermione was outraged,

"There's a reason those curses are unforgiveable, to perform them in a classroom! I mean did you see Neville's face?" she asked. I spotted Neville standing on the stair, looking out the window.

"Neville," I started to ask, but then Moody nudged past us and took Neville back with him for a cup of tea.

Later that evening, Hermione and I were sitting in the Great Hall, studying. The tables had been removed and replaced with bleachers for down time. The Goblet of Fire sat in the center of the room, with a glowing circle around it. Harry and Ron were walking around it watching students put their names in. I caught Harry looking at me through the blue flames, a smile on his face. I blushed and looked away, wishing I could just walk right up to him and tell him how I felt. But it wasn't that easy. Hermione always kept trying to talk me into it, but I just couldn't. She was sure he liked me the same way, but if so, then why hadn't he told me? Suddenly, Fred and George came running into the Hall holding up two vials of a yellow potion. Many cheers and yells followed them. We looked up from our work."Just cooked it up this morning," Fred said, jumping onto the bleachers. George followed him.

"It's not going to work," Hermione said, and they looked at her,

"Oh yeah, and why is that Granger?"

"See this," she pointed to the circle, "this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So," they said in unison,

"So, Dumbledore is not so dimwitted as to allow it to be fooled by something as childish as an aging potion." The boys laughed,

"That's why it's so brilliant, because he's so pathetically dimwitted," they then stood up and shook the vials, "Ready Fred,"

"Ready George, bottoms up!" They jumped over the line and when nothing happened, they high fived each other and approached the Goblet. I closed my book and watched, eager to see it backfire. And sure enough once they put their names into the blue inferno, the flames engulfed them and threw them back over the line. When they sat up, they looked older than they wished for. I cracked up laughing and stood up.

"You two are the pathetically dimwitted ones," I mocked, and they started fighting each other, with,

"You said," and "no you said" The fight was interrupted by Viktor Krum who had entered to put his name in the goblet. As he did so, he looked straight at Hermione, who smiled and blushed. I sat next to her,

"Oooo, Hermione, Krum is giving you the eye," I whispered and she gave me a friendly nudge,

"Harry's been giving YOU the eye ever since you showed up at the Burrow." She said, and I shrugged,

"I just don't know how to tell him," I said and got up, "I'm off to bed, night." I bid Ron and Harry a good night as well, trying not to blush when Harry smiled at me and headed up to the common room.

On Thursday evening, we entered the Great Hall once more for dinner and the Goblet was still placed in the center of the room. After everyone had gotten seated, Dumbledore approached the Goblet. The flames turned red and the first name came out of the cup. "The Durmstrang champion is," He unfolded the paper, "Viktor Krum," Applause and cheers filled the room as Krum approached Dumbledore, shook his hand and headed toward a door behind the teachers' table. The flames turned red again and the second name flew out, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." More cheers as she did the same as Krum. The third and final name flew out of the cup and the room swelled with excitement, "And your Hogwarts Champion….Cedric Diggory!" Cedric shook hands with many students as well as Dumbledore when he passed. "That's it," Dumbledore said holding up his hands, "We have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist the chalice of champions." Just then Barty Crouch entered carrying the trophy under a blanket, "this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" the blanket was pulled from the cup which glittered blue like the flames of the goblet. As the crowd applauded I noticed the goblet was yet again turning red. Baffled, Dumbledore approached the cup which spit out another piece of parchment; an uncomfortable silence filled the room. His eyes widened as he read it, "Harry Potter," He murmured, then louder, "Harry Potter." I tensed. How could it be? Harry was only fourteen! This couldn't be happening, "HARRY POTTER!" He said even louder when Harry didn't move. Hermione shoved him gently forward,

"Go Harry," He stood up, nervously and walked over to the Headmaster, who handed him the parchment. All eyes fell on him as he headed toward the door where the other champions had gone. McGonagall, a worried look on her face, placed her hand on his shoulder as he walked by. He nodded to her slightly and disappeared behind the door. I couldn't move…or breathe. When he emerged again with the other champions I ran to him.

"Harry," I said, he shook his head,

"I have to do it," He whispered, "I have no choice." I couldn't help it. I started to cry,

"You can't," I said, grasping his shirt, "It's too dangerous!"

"If it was my choice, I would back out, Crys, believe me!" He said back, grasping my hand in both of his, "I don't want this," Back at the common room, Ron was arguing with Harry over the whole thing. "Ron, I don't want eternal glory! I just wanna be…" He paused, "Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why it just did." Ron continued to protest, and I spoke up,

"RON, stop it! He didn't enter; he doesn't want to do this!" I said, and Ron went up to the Boys' dorm. Harry slumped on the couch beside me.

"He claims to be my best friend, but he doesn't believe me." He said. I put down my book and scooted closer to him.

"He's just being ridiculous...a lot of people are thinking the same thing...thinking you want attention…as if you're not getting enough already." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

The next evening Harry went down to Hagrid's hut and when he returned, he looked pale, "Harry," I asked, "What is it?" he swallowed hard and attempted to speak,

"Dragons," was all he could say. My eyes widened, "That's the first task…" He finished. I shook my head,

"I'm going to Dumbledore…you can't do this!" I said shoving past him. He grabbed my arm,

"Crys, I have to do it….it's the rules. I can't back out." He said. I shook my head, holding back tears.

"I can't let you do this!" I breathed; He started to get upset,

"I have no choice!" He said, "You're the only one really freaking about it…why?" He asked. I didn't think…I just blurted it out.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU," He didn't say a word…just stood there. I clapped a hand over my mouth and ran down the hall.

"Crystal…WAIT" Harry called but I wouldn't stop. I ducked into the nearest bathroom and crouched to the floor, gasping. I felt like I had just nearly been run over by a car. I peeked out the door and saw Harry looking around for me. He saw me and I slammed it shut again. "Crys," He said gently; he had approached the door. "Come on, open the door." I opened it a crack and looked at him. He wasn't mad, and he wasn't embarrassed. Something told me that he was glad I said it. I emerged from the bathroom; he backed up, letting me out.

"I'm sorry…I-I can't believe I said that…I" He didn't let me say another word. One minute he was standing about a foot away from me and the next he had me in his arms, kissing me. I closed my eyes, let out a pleased sigh and returned the kiss eagerly. My arms snaked around his neck, his around my waist. When we parted, he looked at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you showed up at Ron's place." He said with a laugh. I smiled in reply and pulled him to me again.

The next day, we walked out to the courtyard, hand in hand…ignoring the gasps and the "Is that Harry Potter, with Crystal Martin?" We didn't want to hide our relationship, but we didn't like the gossip about it either…Harry wasn't particularly bothered by it…having been famous and gossip spreading to everything he did…I felt slightly intimidated…but I didn't care. Harry was all that mattered. Hermione didn't find out until later that day…and Ron was still too pissed at Harry to care. Harry first told Cedric about the dragons then spotted Ron. He stopped him in the doorway to the courtyard and said,

"You're a right foul Git, you know that?" He said it rather fiercely. Ron looked hurt,

"You think so," He said, no emotion in his voice,

"I know so," Harry replied, I tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge,

"Anything else," Ron asked, sarcasm starting to flow into his voice. Harry nodded,

"Yea, stay away from me."

"Harry," I said, grasping his hand. He finally stopped and looked at me. He sighed and Ron smirked,

"You two are together finally?" He asked with a laugh, "Took you long enough." That's when I lost it,

"Excuse me?" I said stepping in front of Harry, Ron glared at me,

"You two start dating a few days after he enters a deadly tournament? Just can't handle it if your rebel gets another girl before you, eh?"He sneered, I wanted to slap him.

"How dare you," I said, "I didn't want him because he's famous!" I raised my voice. "What did I do to you?" Harry gently tugged on my hand and Ron shoved past us. "How could he say something like that?" I whispered, on the verge of tears. Harry pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"He's just in a foul mood," He said gently, "He'll get over it." Just then more trouble found us. Malfoy was sitting in a tree above us. Harry grew rigid when he spotted him.

"Why so tense potter?" He asked, jumping down, "My father and I have a bet going you see. I think you won't last ten minutes in this tournament….he disagrees…he thinks you won't last five." Harry pulled away from me and shoved Malfoy into the tree,

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel….and you're pathetic." He turned his back and Malfoy pulled out his wand. Just then Professor Moody showed up and turned Malfoy into a ferret. He started throwing him up in the air, yelling at him.

"Professor Moody," McGonagall approached her wand out, "Professor!" Moody stopped yelling, but continued to torture Malfoy. I cracked up as he put him down Goyle's pants…one of Malfoy's idiot friends. After turning Malfoy back to his proper self and scolding Moody, McGonagall headed back to where she was helping a few students with homework. Moody told Harry to follow him. With one reluctant look at me, I smiled,

"Go, on. I'll go find Ron…try to talk to him." I said, he scoffed,

"Good luck with that," he said kissing me quickly on the lips when no one was looking. Trying to talk to Ron was hopeless…all it resulted in was me crying again. I decided to just cry and be done with it…I wouldn't tell Harry. After his meeting with Moody he prepared for the first task that evening. Hermione had gone to the champions' tent to see how he was…I refused to go for fear that I might just yank him off to the castle, unable to bear him risking his life. When she returned to the stands, she seemed flustered,

"Is he okay? What happened?" I asked, nervously. I had told her about what happened in the hallway outside the common room the night before. She nodded,

"Nothing happened, he's a little nervous, but okay. He's confident he can do this." She said. Ron looked at me over Hermione's shoulder,

"Crys," He said, "I'm sorry….about earlier. I was upset and I said a bunch of stuff I didn't mean. I truly am sorry." He meant it, I could tell. I smiled and accepted his apology.

After the first three champions beat their dragons, and succeeded in apprehending the golden egg that sat in the center of the Quidditch field which had been turned into a Dragon's fortress for the task, it was Harry's turn. Another egg magically appeared in the same spot as the other three and the Hungarian Horntail was led into the field. I gulped and grasped the railing in front of me…unable to move. When Harry stepped out, there was a mixture of cheers and boos. When he caught my eye, I smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled back and turned his attention on the egg. He rushed forward to get it and almost got stomped on by the monstrous dragon. My body went rigid and stayed that way as I watched Harry dodge the monster's fiery breath and huge claws. Hermione shouted down to him,

"YOU'RE WAND, HARRY! YOU'RE WAND!" He lifted his wand and said as loud and clear as he could,

"_ACCIO, FIREBOLT!_" After a few moments the broom flew in and Harry jumped on it just as the dragon spit more fire at him. He flew out of the ring and disappeared, the dragon close behind him. I whimpered and grasped Hermione's arm who patted my hand gently,

"He'll be okay," she whispered, "I know it." And sure enough a few moments later he came zooming back, grasping the egg as if he were catching the tiny snitch. I leapt to my feet and cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. He held the prized egg over his head as more cheers joined mine.

After it was over, we headed back to the common room, where Harry was examining the egg carefully. I was the first one to reach him, luckily. I threw my arms around him, kissing his cheek over and over again. He hissed in pain as I accidently brushed the cut just above his neck. I smiled apologetically and he laughed, putting his arms around my waist. Soon other students were pulling and pushing their way through to get to him. He whispered in my ear, "We'll head somewhere quiet in a moment." And kissed me briefly, I nodded and let his fans flood in. They lifted him up and he hoisted the egg.

"OPEN IT," Someone behind me shouted. Harry was beaming,

"YOU WANT ME TO OPEN IT?" He called to his classmates. There was a huge roar of

"YES" He clicked open the clasp at the top and the sides split apart. An earsplitting scream caused every person in the room to collapse, covering their ears. Harry disappeared as his fans dropped him. He fumbled with the clasp until the egg shut again.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was furious. She was reading that day's copy of the Daily profit when I appeared, sitting next to Harry. His left arm was in a sling and the cut on his cheek was held shut with surgical tape, but other than that he was fine. Luckily I sat on his right side. I grasped his hand and his fingers entwined with mine. "Look at this!" Hermione said, slamming the paper on the table, "I can't believe it! She's done it again!" She started to read, "Ms. Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum! No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow." I snagged the paper from her hands,

"What is all this rubbish?" I asked looking at the picture included. It was heart shaped with Harry and Hermione hugging. _Harry potter's newest heartache _was printed around the heart. "Wait 'til I get my hands on that Rita Skeeter! She'll wish she'd never been born!" I said wadding up the paper and throwing it behind me. Harry stroked the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Don't worry about it, Crys," He said with a shrug, "She does nothing but lie anyway….she tried to get away with saying I was twelve when she interviewed me."

A first year came over to our table then carrying a large box, "Package for you Mr. Weasley!" He said with a smile. Ron took the box thanking him. The kid just stood there, looking at Harry. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron looked at him.

"Not now, Nigel," He said, nudging the kid away, "I'll get it later." Harry looked down at the cereal he was eating and I looked at Ron suspiciously, so did Hermione. Ron shrugged "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." He said, opening the box. "Look, Mum sent me something." He stood up and pulled out what looked like a really old robe. Hermione and I burst into giggles. Ron looked disgusted, "Mum sent me a dress!" He said, holding it up to himself. Harry smirked and dug through the box,

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Ah hah" He said pulling out a frilly piece of fabric attached to a bowtie.

"Put it down Harry," Ron said pushing it away. He walked down the table where his sister Ginny sat. "Ginny, these must be for you." She looked just as appalled.

"I'm not wearing that, it's hideous." She said; Hermione and I laughed harder. Ron looked at us,

"What are you on about?" He asked, Harry was laughing a little himself,

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" the whole table was laughing now, "Dress robes" Hermione finished,

"Dress robes…for what?" He asked.

We soon found out. After breakfast Professor McGonagall called all Gryffindor students to an empty classroom; Girls on one side, boys on the other. A giant record player was placed in the room and Filch was setting it up as McGonagall talked, "The Yule Ball, Has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests, gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because. The Yule Ball is first and for most….a dance." The girls chattered excitedly while most of the boys groaned. "Silence," McGonagall demanded, "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name, by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons." I saw Fred and George whispering and shook my head…obviously they were goofing off as always. "Now to dance," McGonagall continued, "is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." Ron whispered something to Seamus and McGonagall caught him because she glared at him as she continued, "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance .Mr. Weasley."

"Yes," Ron muttered, McGonagall held out her hand,

"Will you join me please?" She asked. Harry was trying not to smile. I giggled at the look on his face and he winked at me. He gave Ron a little push and Ron finally stood and joined McGonagall in the middle of the room. Then he was smiling and laughing softly. "Now," McGonagall said, "Place your right hand on my waist." Ron's eyes widened,

"Where," he asked, McGonagall pursed her lips in annoyance,

"My waist," she said, and he did so. One of the other boys catcalled and I stifled another giggle as Ron made to ambush them. "And extend your arm." McGonagall continued, regaining his attention. "Mr. Filch, if you please," She said and Filch placed the needle on the record he'd set up, and they began to dance. Fred and George were smiling. Harry whispered to them and they kneeled beside him. I heard what he said even over the music,

"You're never gonna let me forget this are you?" He said smiling; the boys shook their heads and said together,

"Never," Harry's smile broadened and he looked back at Ron.

"Everybody come together." McGonagall called, and the girls immediately stood up. I stood too, but headed over to where Harry sat, laughing. He wasn't in the position to dance at the moment; his arm still in the sling. So I sat next to him and laid my head on his good shoulder. Neville was the only boy brave enough…besides Harry, to stand up and dance.

He rested his hand on my leg. "The sling comes off tonight." He said, answering my unasked question. "I promise," I smiled and covered his hand with mine.

"I wouldn't mind not dancing; I just want to be with you." I said. The next day Harry, Ron and I were wandering around the courtyard. Ron was trying to find a girl to ask.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" He asked, nervously, "How am I supposed to get one alone to ask?" I giggled and patted Ron's shoulder. Harry smacked him on the back playfully.

"Sorry mate," He said, looking at me, "I really do wish you were as lucky as me right now." Ron mumbled something about going alone and sauntered off. I could hardly be still; I was so excited about the ball,

"Oh, it's going to be amazing!" I said, "I wondered why my sister bought me a new dress. I guess she knew about this and hoped I'd go." Harry smiled,

"I can't wait to see you in it. You'll look great." He said.

Just about every night before the dance, Harry got out the invisibility cloak and we snuck into the room where McGonagall taught the dancing and practiced. When we finally got it down, we still snuck out simply to have some times alone with each other. One night as we were sitting against the wall, me lying against his chest with his arm around me…I contemplated telling him about the image in the mirror our first year. I thought it wouldn't be best just yet. I didn't want to scare him away now that I had him. The night of the dance, everything was perfect. Hermione, dressed in a beautiful purple gown, helped me with my hair, styling it in a gorgeous up do with her wand, adding curls and a bit of glitter. My dress was floor length and black with red trimming in a diagonal on the skirt. We walked to the Great Hall together, laughing and chatting about our dates. I told her about Harry and me sneaking out to practice since he was in a sling the day McGonagall taught us. Once we reached the corner. I peeked around it. Harry and Ron were talking, Ron waiting for Pavarti Patil whom Harry suggested he ask, and Harry of course waiting for me. "Oh, I'm so nervous!" I whispered to Hermione who was searching for her date, Krum. She smiled as she searched,

"It'll be just fine. Just take deep breaths and smile" She said, "Okay, let's go." I spotted Krum who had seen Hermione and was heading for the stairs. We ducked behind the wall again took deep breaths and stepped out to the landing. Thank goodness I was used to walking in stiletto heels. If I had tripped it would have forced me to skip the ball and hide in the bathroom, too embarrassed to come out. I giggled at the thought of Harry trying to coax me out of the restroom a second time. I felt like a princess walking down the stairs with my best friend by my side.

"They look beautiful," Pavarti said, breathless; Harry was the first to turn. I took another deep breath when I saw him smile. Ron was staring at Hermione, slack jawed. When we reached the last stair, Harry offered me his hand which I took without hesitation. My dress made a silent whoosh sound as I descended the last stair. Hermione waved to us as she took Krum's hand and headed for the doors. McGonagall came hurrying toward us as if she'd been searching for us.

"There you are Potter," she said, "Are you and Ms. Martin ready?"

"Ready, Professor?" He asked confused,

"To dance," McGonagall said, sounding surprised. Harry and I exchanged glances. "It's traditional that the three champions—well, in this case, four, are the first to dance." She paused as we continued to look confused, "Surely I told you that?" Harry shook his head,

"No," he said and McGonagall sighed,

"Oh well now you know." She said, looking at Ron, "As for you, Mr. Weasley…uh…you may proceed into the Great Hall with Ms. Patil." She finished and headed off to greet some other students.

My nerves multiplied by ten."The first to dance," I whispered, and Harry heard my nervousness. He squeezed my hand gently,

"We can do this," He whispered back, "Try to stay calm…if you are too uncomfortable we can leave." I shook my head,

"I want to do this Harry. I love to dance; I just don't like thousands of people watching me." I laughed nervously, pulled myself together and waited with Harry as the other champions entered the hall. The Great Hall had been decorated for Christmas. A giant Christmas tree stood where the teachers normally sat to eat. Snow was falling from the ceiling, however it wasn't cold. I walked nervously down the aisle of crowded students as they applauded the champions. I heard many gasps and awes as Harry and I walked past. I even heard someone mention my dress. On the dance floor, Harry was as nervous as me. But we got through the first dance perfectly. After that was just fun; Ron ended up sitting down the entire time and Pavarti was getting irritated. I danced with Hermione and Krum during a rock song while Harry went to check on Ron. After the song was over, Hermione and I were laughing at a joke Krum told as we sat down next to the boys. Ron looked utterly peeved. "What's his problem now?" I whispered to Harry. Ron glared at me,

"I can hear you, you know." He said grumpily.

"Don't talk to Crys like that!" Hermione scolded and he got to his feet.

"Maybe if you weren't fraternizing with the enemy, I wouldn't be in a foul mood." He said and stormed off, Hermione following him. Harry sighed; I kissed his cheek and he looked at me,

"One more dance, then I think I'll be ready to bail." I said, jokingly. He smiled, standing. Holding his hand out, he said,

"One more dance then," A slower song was playing as we made our way to the dance floor. We stayed in our own space away from wandering eyes; luckily Hagrid was dancing with Madame Maxime right in front of us.

Halfway through the dance, we gave up on the whole hand on waist outstretched arm deal and my arms ended up around his neck, my hands gently playing with his hair. Both his hands were on the small of my back, pulling me closer; His face inches from mine, I could see the detail of his scar. He was a few inches taller than me so I had to look up slightly to see his eyes. "All the girls who claimed they've liked me," He said softly, one hand leaving my back to mess with a stray curl on my shoulder, "Only wanted to date the Boy Who Lived." I smiled, knowing what he was saying. I was the only girl who wanted to date Harry Potter, the sweetest guy I knew, not Harry Potter the sole survivor of the killing curse. "But you," He continued, "You are completely different." I narrowed my eyes lovingly,

"How do you know I'm not like them?" I asked, "For all you know, I'm just another crazed fan." He laughed and shook his head,

"I know you're not like that," He said, twirling me around gently. The music seemed to fade into the background along with the other remaining dancers, as if it were only me and him. "I can tell by your eyes. Plus I've known you long enough to know you don't like me for that reason."

"You've read me like an open book." I smiled, removing one of my hands from his neck. I brushed the hair away from his forehead revealing the scar. "However, I must say that this scar makes you look even handsomer." He laughed,

"I wouldn't mind it if it didn't sear with pain for no reason." He said. My smile faded,

"Harry, I think there is a reason." We stopped dancing and were just staring at each other.

"How do you mean?" He asked, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"When the Dark Mark appeared, you cried out in pain and placed your hand on the scar. Whenever you experience something to do with Voldemort, it hurts." I explained, tracing the scar with my fingertip. "I think it's a kind of connection." He shook his head,

"I doubt that, Crys, it's just a scar." I looked into his eyes; my finger paused on the tip of the scar,

"It's a scar from a curse that NOBODY, but you, has survived. It's not JUST a scar. It's different." I said.

After a few moments we decided to find somewhere a little more secluded from the other students. Harry decided on the room where the Mirror of Erised used to be and we headed there. Once inside the quiet room, Harry pulled me into his arms again. When he kissed me, I felt the world melt away; all my worries flew from me, never to return. He was the only one I wanted at that moment. He was all I needed, all I desired. My eyes flew open as I remembered where we were. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him. "Harry," I said, when we parted, "I need to tell you something." He nodded,

"Sure, what is it?" I took a deep breath,

"Remember when we came here and you showed me the mirror?" I glanced at the empty space where it once sat. He nodded,

"Yeah,"

"I lied about what I saw in the mirror." I said, he remained calm,

"Then what did you see?" He asked. I moved away from him, to the window. Looking down, I told him the truth,

"I saw us….together, like we are now." I said. I looked over my shoulder at him and he started laughing,

"You saw that?" He asked, I didn't like the fact that he laughed, "Wow," I realized he thought I was joking. I made to leave the room. He saw my anger, and the smile left his face, "Crys, I…"

"Just forget it," I said opening the door. He grabbed my arm,

"No, please," He said, I turned to look at him, anger bubbling inside me,

"This isn't a joke, Harry; I'm not playing around here. I REALLY saw it! I was just…too scared to tell you the truth; afraid you'd run off and never speak to me again." I said, He wrapped his arms around me,

"I'd never do that, Crys." He said,

"So, you're not freaked out?" I asked, and he chuckled,

"Not in the slightest." He said and kissed me again.

The next morning, Hermione was chastising Harry about the egg. "The task is only a few days away Harry!" She exclaimed. I was sitting cross legged on a rock as they bickered,

"Really, Hermione, I had no idea," Harry replied, irritated. "I've been trying, there's just no way to open that egg without going deaf." He said, sitting next to me. Ron was throwing Rocks in the water near us. I spotted Cedric up the hill. He saw us and headed down, calling Harry's name. Harry looked over his shoulder and stood up. He chatted with Cedric for awhile, and then hurried back to where we waited. He grabbed his books and kissed me swiftly, "I'll see you guys later. I think I have the solution!" The night before the task we were in the library, Harry finally achieving the mysterious egg.

"Harry, tell me again!" Hermione said, excited. Harry sighed, his chin resting on an open book, his eyes drooping, tired.

"Come seek us, where our voices sound," He began, reciting the clue,

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." Hermione said, pacing back and forth. I was searching through the book shelves around us, looking for nothing in particular.

"An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took." He finished, with an agitated sigh.

"Again obvious," Hermione replied, still pacing. I looked at her, placing a hand on my hip.

"An hour," I said, pushing aside Harry's books and perching myself on the desk. He raised his eyes to look at me without lifting his head from the desk, "How in the world is he supposed to hold his breath for an hour?" I asked. Just then, Professor Moody joined us.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to see you two in her office, right now," He said looking at me and Hermione. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I need to speak with Potter, off with you." I glanced at him, not a pleasant look, and hopped off the table.

Once in McGonagall's office, we met up with a small blonde girl we'd never seen before. We soon found out that it was Fleur Delacour's little sister, and Cho Chang, another Hogwarts student. We soon found out that we were to be involved in the second task. McGonagall explained everything. A charm would be placed on us, so we would be safe under the water. We would not be able to move or see but would still have some consciousness. Able to hear and feel what was going on. The champions would have to dive into the black lake to save us. Harry would come for me, Krum for Hermione, Fleur for her sister and Cedric for Cho. I grew nervous as we stood in a line a few moments before the task waiting for the charm. Dumbledore performed it himself which helped me relax a little. I felt frozen but my hearing was fine. I felt someone pick me up and carry me outside. It was cold; Next thing I knew, I felt water surrounding me. I heard soft singing and felt the cold water pressing on my body. I felt something swim past me and figured I was at the bottom of the lake. Something was tied around my leg.

I waited; I felt a hand on my face, and thought of Harry. But the thing on my ankle still bound me. The hand disappeared and moved to my ankle. Harry was trying to figure out how to unbind me from whatever was keeping me from floating away. I felt my heart pound in my chest. The pressure on my ankle disappeared and I heard a hiss. "But, she's my friend too!" Harry's bubbly voice reached my ears. There was another hiss,

"Only one!" a voice I didn't recognize said. I still couldn't move. What was he waiting for? Finally after what seemed like forever, I felt Harry link his arm with mine and drag me through the water. When I reached the surface, the charm was lifted. I gasped and spluttered as I emerged; looking beside me to see not Harry, but Fleur's little sister.

"Harry," I gasped looking around. He was nowhere to be found. I grasped the girl's arm and swam to the land where the students and teachers were waiting. Cedric pulled me up and wrapped a towel around me. Fleur had hold of her sister, sobbing. "Where is he?" I asked, worried. Hermione came over to me wrapped in her own towel, her hair dripping. I held back tears as I watched the water. Then suddenly he shot out of the water, landing a few feet away from me. I shoved past the cheering students surrounding him. He was coughing and spluttering, gasping for air. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with the Gryffindor colors. "Potter" was printed on his back. "Harry, honey," I said taking the towel Cedric had given me and placing it around his shoulders. His neck and arms were covered in red circles. It looked like he'd been attacked by an octopus.

Harry cried out in pain as Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and kissed the top of his head. "We thought we'd lost you, Harry." She said,

"I came in last," he replied, I sat next to him.

"Next to last," Hermione said, "Fleur couldn't finish. She couldn't even get past the Grindylows." She said. Harry took my face in his hands.

"You okay" He asked, brushing my wet hair out of my eyes. I nodded and kissed him,

"Better now that I know you're not drowned." I said. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

Dumbledore proceeded with places. Cedric of course was first. Harry gained second place for making sure each of us below the water was rescued as well as saving Fleur's sister and me. I shivered in Harry's arms as a gush of wind blew past. Bartemius Crouch joined me and Harry as we headed back to the castle. Harry wrapped his towel around my shoulders as we walked. "Mr. Potter," Crouch said, walking beside us.

"Sir," Harry greeted, shaking his hand.

"I'm very sorry we haven't spoken, after all, your story is one I've heard many times. Very devastating for one to lose his family," Crouch said, as we walked. Later that evening Harry found Crouch lying by a tree near the forbidden forest. We were walking with Hagrid as he did his chores.

"It seems like only yesterday," Hagrid said, "that I met you lot. Biggest bunch of misfits I'd ever laid eyes on." I laughed, and looked at Harry who was a few feet away from us, deep in thought. "And now, we have Harry here, soon to be the youngest wizard ever to win the Triwizard cup! HOORAY," Hagrid boomed. Suddenly, Harry stopped, looking down. "Harry, are you okay?" I called. He didn't respond, just continued to stare at the ground, eyes wide. I walked over to where he stood. I gasped, when I looked down. Crouch wouldn't move, his eyes seeming to stare at us.

"Oh no…" I said. I rushed back to get Hagrid who then took us back to the castle. He got Dumbledore and the body of Bartemius Crouch's body was taken off the grounds.

The third and final task took place the next day. We all gathered in the Quidditch field yet again only this time, it was transformed into a maze. I stood next to Moody, waiting for Harry to arrive. There was something not right about the man standing next to me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I'd never been that close to him for more than a few moments, but something told me this wasn't right. Harry shouldn't be doing this. The champions entered the field and Harry came right over to me. "After this it's all over." He whispered, hugging me close. I nodded,

"You can win this Harry." I said. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said, making me blush,

"And YOU are the best thing that has happened to ME." I replied. "Please be careful, Harry." Dumbledore called for silence.

"Now, Professor Moody has placed the cup deep within this maze. The first champion to reach it wins the tournament." He said, "Finishing in first and second place. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will be the first to enter the maze; followed by Ms. Delacour, and Mr. Krum." He turned to face Cedric and Harry, "Gentlemen at the sound of the cannon you may begin the task." He said. The cannon fired and Harry turned to the entrance. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He turned back to look at me one last time before the green shrubs closed around him. I smiled and blew him a kiss. He returned the smile and the shrubs engulfed him.

As we waited, I couldn't stand still. I swayed from left to right as the quiet maze remained still. Nothing moved. The world seemed to be frozen in time. Then a blast of red sparks appeared above the huge maze. I grew worried. That was the sign that the champions were to shoot into the sky if they wished to withdraw from the tournament. But when the maze opened up…it wasn't Harry that came through, it was Fleur, carried by Professor Snape. I gasped as they passed me. Fleur was covered in cuts and bruises. I immediately had the urge to run into the maze before it closed again. It started to close when I made my decision. I jumped through the shrubs just as they came together. I heard brief yelling, and then silence. I bolted down the path, trying to reach Harry before he reached the cup. It finally dawned on me. Someone put his name into the Goblet of Fire for a reason. And that reason was to get him killed. I HAD to reach him. Something told me I HAD to stop this. I found the body of Viktor Krum, unconscious. I stepped over him thinking I MUST have been going the right way. Sure enough, I saw Harry and Cedric running for the cup. Cedric fell and vines emerged from under the bushes. "HARRY," He yelled as the vines constricted him.

Harry stood still for a moment, looking from the cup, shimmering at the end of the path, and back at Cedric. He finally pointed his wand at the vines shouting,

"_REDUCTO,_" The vines retreated, and Cedric scrambled to his feet. I bolted straight for them but then they started running in the direction of the cup. I had no choice; I wasn't going to reach them,

"HARRY, DON'T TOUCH THE CUP!" I screamed. He didn't hear me; there was a buzzing sound coming from the cup. Harry and Cedric reached out to touch it. I dove, grasping Harry's robe just as his fingers touched the glimmering blue cup. We disappeared, twirling through the air. Once we landed in a foggy area, Harry noticed me.

"Crystal," He said, surprised, "What are you doing here?" I stood up, brushing myself off. Cedric was by the cup.

"It's a portkey," he said, "Harry, the cup is a portkey." I looked around us.

"Let's go back," I said, "Harry come on," Harry was looking around, trying to figure out where we were. "Harry," I said, scared.

"I've been here before," he whispered. I was standing by the cup,

"Harry," I said again. Suddenly he cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Harry, what is it?" Cedric asked, "What's wrong?" a fired burst to life under a giant pot. A light came on and a figure stepped out from a stone building. I finally saw where we were. A graveyard sat before us, gloomy and cold.

"Take, Crystal and get back to the cup!" Harry said, clutching his forehead. I tried to pull Cedric with me, but he wouldn't move. I hid behind a gravestone a few feet away, relieved that it was tall enough to hide me completely. Cedric raised his wand as the figure drew closer.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "What do you want?"

"Kill the spare!" A hissing voice commanded, the figure raised HIS wand, pointing it right at Cedric,

"_Avada Kedavra,_" I tried not to scream as Cedric's body lay before me, motionless. I cried silently, peeking over the stone.

The figure, who turned out to be, Peter Pettigrew, dumped what appeared to be a small animal into the pot. He began a kind of ritual. I moved quickly, crouching low so I wouldn't be seen. Pettigrew seemed to be too preoccupied in his work to notice me. I moved past grave stones until I was hiding on the side of the mausoleum Pettigrew had emerged from. Harry was standing before the biggest headstone in the whole place. A dark angel suddenly came to life and pinned Harry to the stone with a giant scythe it held in its bony hand. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given," Pettigrew said shakily, removing a bone from the headstone. It burst into flames as he dropped it into the pot. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He pulled out a knife and sliced off his own hand. I covered my mouth to stifle another scream." His hand fell into the pot with a sickening plop. He then turned to Harry, who was groaning with pain. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," He ripped open the sleeve of Harry's robe and sliced his arm with the knife. Harry screamed in pain.

"The Dark Lord," He recited, allowing the blood to drip into the pot, "shall rise once more." I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move out of fear. The pot disappeared and a hideous lump bubbled and formed. It formed into a man, black smoke swirling around him, turned into a set of robes. His skin was pale white, his eyes red with slits like a snake's. Voldemort breathed deeply, taking in his surroundings. He approached Pettigrew, holding out his boney white hand.

"My wand, Wormtail," He hissed. Pettigrew handed him a white, creepy looking wand. "Hold out your arm." Pettigrew smiled weakly,

"Thank you, master, thank you" He said raising his bloody stump. Voldemort shook his head,

"The other arm, Wormtail," He said. Pettigrew seemed frightened as he held up his good arm. Voldemort pushed up his sleeve and touched the wand to his forearm. Black smoke swirled around the sight again, turning into a group of Death Eaters. Fear bubbled inside me as I looked at Harry, wincing, still bound by the statue. "Ah, my friends," Voldemort said, looking around at his followers. He proceeded to accuse his followers of abandoning him. My heart pounded when he addressed Lucius Malfoy. After replacing Pettigrew's bloody stump with a silvery hand, Voldemort looked down at Cedric's body. "Such a handsome boy," He said pushing his head aside with his gnarly foot.

"Don't touch him!" Harry shouted, struggling to get free. Voldemort looked at him,

"Ah, Harry," He said, "I'd almost forgotten you were here." He looked at his followers, "The Boy Who Lived." He moved closer.

He turned away and said to his followers, "Shall I tell what truly happened that night? That fateful night; shall I tell how I truly lost my powers? You see when dear Lily Potter gave her life for her only son; she placed upon him a spell that I didn't fore see. It was love; I couldn't touch him. It was old magic. But now," He turned back to Harry, "Now, I can overcome it." He raised his hand and placed his finger right on the lightning bolt scar, "I can touch you now." Harry screamed in agony. I twitched with anger. My hand gripped my wand tightly. "It's amazing what a bit of your blood can do, eh, Harry?" He said and waved his wand. The statue released Harry, who fell to the ground."Pick up your wand Potter," Voldemort commanded, Harry didn't move, "GET UP, GET UP!" Harry shakily got to his feet, grasping his wand. "Surely Dumbledore taught you how to duel." Voldemort said, facing Harry, "First, we bow to each other." He bowed slightly, "Come now Harry, Dumbledore would want you to remember your manners! I said BOW!" He forced Harry into a bow, and he cringed with pain. "Very good, and now," Voldemort waved his wand, "_Crucio!"_ Harry dropped to the ground again writhing in pain. That was when I acted,

"_EXPELLIARMOUS," _I screamed Voldemort's wand flew from his hand. Harry stopped writhing and lay still breathing hard. Voldemort looked at me,

"Well, well, what have we here? Another tag along," He said. His followers moved to jinx me, but he stopped them, "Be still, friends, she is but a girl. I shall kill them both." When Harry finally regained his strength, he scrambled to his feet and tackled Voldemort. "DO NOTHING!" Voldemort called as Harry pinned him to the ground. His wand was shaking as he pointed it at his throat. Voldemort smiled, reaching for his wand which lay a foot away. I ran forward, kicking it out of the way.

"NOBODY MOVES!" I yelled, when the death eaters moved forward, "OR WE DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS MASTER!" Voldemort finally reached his wand and blasted Harry off him. He grabbed me and held me against his chest, his wand at my throat.

"I'll make you a deal, Potter." He said; I was frozen in fear, "Come quietly and I shall spare your friend," He glared at Harry who shook his head,

"I'll never come quietly," He sneered, "_Stupefy!"_ the curse bounded off the Dark Lord but caused him to release me. I ran to Harry and spun around, raising my wand. "Get to the cup!" He told me sternly, I shook my head,

"I'm not leaving you!" I said, aiming my wand at Malfoy, "Besides, I have a score to settle myself!" I snarled.

Harry touched my arm, "Do as I say, Crystal. Get to the cup!" Voldemort was getting to his feet as I hesitantly moved to the cup. Then everything happened at once. Voldemort pointed his wand at me, shouting the killing curse as Harry shouted the stunning spell. The streams collided in a splash of sparks. A shield like bubble erupted from the wands and surrounded them. A white mist appeared, as Voldemort demanded his followers to do nothing. He'd completely forgotten about me. The Death Eaters watched eagerly as the Dark Lord's stream started to overcome Harry's. Then four white orbs burst from the white wand, forming into figures. One I recognized as Cedric. The other was a man, possibly a Muggle, which Voldemort had killed. The two remaining figures stood on either side of Harry. His father spoke to him,

"Now when we say, you must break the connection and get back to the portkey," He said in a ghostly voice, "We can linger for a moment, but ONLY a moment, do you understand?" Harry nodded, and then his mother spoke,

"Sweetie, you're ready, let go….LET GO!" Harry broke the connection and ran to me. He fell beside Cedric's body, grasping my hand and pulling me with him.

"_Accio" _he said, and the cup flew toward us. We disappeared as soon as he grasped the handle.

Soon we were back in front of the maze. The crowd erupting with applause; Harry sobbed as he continued to hold onto Cedric, unwilling to let go. "Harry," I whispered, holding him. Dumbledore came running over and, waving me away, tried to pry Harry off the body,

"NO," Harry yelled, "NO, I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Harry, HARRY, it's alright," Dumbledore said, shaking him violently. "You are safe, you both are." He said. Harry looked up and around,

"Crystal," He said grasping for me. I practically dove into his arms, crying hard. I covered him in kisses, saying in between each,

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I should have acted sooner!" He looked at Dumbledore,

"He's back," He whispered hoarsely, "He's back, Voldemort's back" Dumbledore stood slowly. Harry held me tightly. He stood as well, pulling me with him. Moody grasped his arm and pulled him away from me. Harry tried to resist, but Moody's grasp was firm.

I followed behind. Listening through the door to Moody's office, once they were inside, "Were there others?" Moody asked his voice muffled but clear. "In the graveyard, were there others?" there was a pause, then Harry said,

"Professor, I don't think I said anything about a graveyard." I heard Moody sifting through what sounded like bottles. I felt uneasy and ran to get Dumbledore.

"HEAD MASTER," I yelled, reaching the field. He was conversing with Snape and McGonagall. I gasped for air, pointing in the direction of the school, "Moody's office, Harry, in trouble, please!" Dumbledore immediately ran for the castle; Snape, McGonagall, and I followed. Dumbledore burst through the office door, pointing his wand. He pinned Moody to the wall with a flick of his wand. I grabbed the edge of Harry's robe and pulled him to my side. I reached for his hand as Snape took out a green bottle. He poured a clear liquid down Moody's throat,

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked, furious.

"Albus Dumbledore," Moody answered,

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No,"

"Is he in this room?" When the imposter hesitated, Dumbledore sneered, "Is he in this room?" He asked harshly. The man just looked at a chest behind Harry. "Harry away from there," He said, approaching the chest. When it opened we heard a moan from inside. "Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore's tone softened,

"I'm sorry Albus," A voice said weakly from inside the chest. Harry looked at the Moody standing before us, pinned now by Snape.

"If that's Moody in the chest," He said, "then who is that?" Snape had the flask in his hand. He sniffed it briefly.

"Polyjuice Potion." He said. The man started to shift; the lazy eye falling from his face. He grew skinny, his hair shortened. A young man then stood before us.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said approaching the man.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The man said rolling up his sleeve. The Dark Mark moved on his arm, the snake wiggling slowly.

"Harry, your arm," Dumbledore replied, grasping Harry's arm. He winced as his sleeve was pushed up, revealing the cut. It was shaped just like the mark. I covered my mouth, gasping. As we all stared at the cut on Harry's arm, Crouch took his move. He knocked Snape out of the way and lunged at Harry. I jumped in between them and took the blow. Crouch pinned me to the ground.

"Just as well," He snarled, pointing his wand in my face. "Malfoy didn't know the Martins had a kid, so I'll finish the job for him. _Crucio,"_ I screamed in pain. Harry broke free of Dumbledore's grasp and shoved him off me. The curse lifted and I could move again. I didn't want to; I shivered, unable to breathe. Snape got a hold of Crouch again and Harry kneeled next to me. I jumped when he touched my arm,

"Easy Crystal, it's just me." He whispered, lifting me. He carried me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey went straight to work, asking Harry what had happened. Harry explained, holding my hand as she examined me. I screamed a few times as she felt my stomach.

"A few ribs broken as well as her arm." Pomfrey explained, "Otherwise she's just fine. You can go, Potter." Harry shook his head,

"I'm staying with her." He said calmly. Pomfrey shrugged,

"Okay then," She said and walked away. She came back carrying a bottle of Skele-grow.

"Harry," I whispered, "what is that?" He squeezed my hand gently, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. He stroked my hair away from my face, as he spoke,

"Skele-grow; it'll help you heal properly." He whispered back, "It's not particularly painless." I remembered how much he'd screamed second year when his arm had to be re-grown. During a Quidditch match, he'd broken his right arm. One of the teachers a proud wizard, Gildory Lockhart, tried to mend it but ended up making every bone in the arm vanish. He smiled when he saw the fear on my face. "It will be less painful for you. You're bones aren't completely gone." He said. I nodded, still scared.

Madame Pomfrey poured the thick liquid into a cup and handed it to me. I released Harry's hand and grasped the cup. Taking a deep breath I downed the liquid. The fiery pain shot through my arm and my stomach. I grasped Harry's hand again, my face scrunching in pain. I tried not to scream. Harry continued to stroke my hair with his free hand, his smile faded, as I held my breath. The pain was gone in an instant, just vanishing. I relaxed finally, opening my eyes, which had squeezed shut. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. A dull ache resided in my arm, but nothing more than that seemed present. "You know that man don't you?" I asked, and Harry nodded,

"He was in that dream I kept having." He said, "I told Dumbledore about it all. He said not to linger on it…but I feel it's more than just a dream. It was like I was seeing inside Voldemort's mind. Like I knew what he was thinking and planning." I fell asleep soon after that.

When I awoke the next morning, Harry was asleep beside the bed. Madame Pomfrey had brought him a chair and had bandaged his cut. I smiled when I saw him. He was even cuter when he was asleep. I noticed that he wasn't tossing or turning, but sitting very still, his hand limp in mine, his chest rising and falling in a slow smooth rhythm. No nightmares haunted him. When I shifted my body trying to get comfortable, his eyes flashed open. "Good morning sleepy head," I said with a laugh. He sat up straight, stretching.

"I didn't want to leave you," He said as if I needed an explanation. "I guess Madame Pomfrey came in to check on you already…" He said looking at his bandage. "This wasn't here when I fell asleep." I laughed and attempted to sit up. Harry immediately stood and supported my back as I moved.

"Harry, I'm fine." I said, succeeding in my attempt. I looked at my arm; it looked like nothing even happened. I ran a hand across my stomach which felt just as healthy. "That potion works wonders. When I was little, I broke my hand. My parents took me to a muggle doctor. I had to be in a cast for a month while it healed. Harry smiled,

"That's the joy of magic. My Aunt and Uncle would never take me to a doctor if I got hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if I was a surgeon by now." He said, stroking the top of my hand he still held. I glared at the opposite wall,

"As if I needed another reason to hate those people," I mumbled, and he laughed,

"Trust me, Once Sirius is free, I'm moving in with him." He said.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Let's get you up. We should be in the Great Hall by now." He helped me get out of the bed. I was a little weak but otherwise perfectly fine. He kept one arm around my waist as we entered the Hall. The banners above us were black. I suddenly remembered Cedric and my stomach dropped,

"I don't think I can do this right now," I whispered as he led me to the table. I sat down across from Hermione who looked at me comfortingly. I felt several other eyes on me making me realize the attack was spilled to the other students. I felt my face go red as I tried to hide my face from the staring eyes. Harry pulled me close, helping a great deal. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, slumped low.

"Today," He said, his voice cracking "Is a dreadful day. Not only was Cedric Diggory a wonderful student, but he was also a joy to have around. A cheerful young man, bright, and a fierce, fierce friend," He stood up then, "which is why I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died! You see his death was no accident. Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort! Now the ministry does not wish me to tell you this, but I feel that not to do so would be an insult to his memory." I started to cry, my mind flashing to Cedric's limp body lying before me as I hid behind the gravestone. Harry squeezed me gently. After the moment of silence for poor Cedric, we headed back to our dorms to pack for the summer.

Harry was waiting for me in the common room, his trunk sitting near his feet, Hedwig in her cage. She didn't look happy, neither did Harry. He was on the couch staring at the empty fireplace, a frown etched into his face. "Harry," I said, sitting next to him, my trunk by the door.

"I shouldn't have let him touch it." He whispered, "I told him we'd take it together. It's my fault."

I curled up, next to him, his arm wrapping around me,

"Harry, don't blame yourself," I said, "You didn't know that was going to happen." He sighed and looked at me,

"I still feel responsible." He said. We sat there for a few moments longer, and then got up to head for the train. At the London station, I didn't want to leave him.

"Come with me," I said, staring into his green eyes. "I can't bear to think of you with those horrible people." He laughed,

"I've dealt with them my whole life," He said, "One more summer isn't going to kill me. Besides," He pulled me closer, "I'll be thinking about you and nothing else. That'll give me something to look forward to."

"I still don't like it. We have a spare room and I know my sister won't object to Harry potter staying in her home." I said jokingly. He looked over my shoulder at Melody, who was waiting for me,

"I'll be fine, Crys," he said, but I wasn't giving up so easily. I wanted to see him, visit him one summer, give him a break from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Then let me have your address. I'll come visit you. Take you away from all that for at least a good few hours."

"No," He said firmly, "It's bad enough they say horrible things about my parents, and me. I'd probably kill them if they said anything to my girlfriend at all." I shot him the one smile he couldn't resist,

"Please," I begged, using the smile. It was more of a pretty smirk, but he loved it all the same. He sighed and dug through his trunk. I cheered inside, as he wrote something down. He handed it to me and I read it, _Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. And_ under the address, _If my Aunt or Uncle answers the door, (not likely) don't let them get under your skin_. "Not likely," I repeated, and looked at him. He smirked,

"They treat me like I'm their butler or something. I open the door for guests, cook breakfast lunch and dinner, get the mail. They say it I have to do it." He said. My blood boiled, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"'I'll come see you when I get the chance," I said. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled me even closer as I eagerly kissed him back. Reluctantly I let him go; he placed one last kiss on my lips and headed for the exit. I watched him go, reining back my attempt to run after him. He turned around at the door, looked at me, his eyes reluctant. He didn't want to leave me either. I waved and he smiled. He left the station, walking down the street. I watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 from my friend. Hope you like it as much as the last chapter. Okami out.**


End file.
